


Lunar Milk (Лунное молоко)

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Out of Character, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>прожито выжато без остатка<br/>думаешь слезы проснешься дождь<br/>здесь не конечная пересадка<br/>сядешь и ждешь<br/>скука такая что сводит челюсть<br/>думаешь водка глотнешь вода<br/>где-нибудь любят погорячее<br/>мне не туда<br/>ночь напролёт простыню сминая<br/>думаешь прямо а вышло вкось<br/>черствые корки воспоминаний<br/>лунное молоко<br/>(я)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рон

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо моей бете!

Утром в воскресенье, первого августа, когда мы сидели на кухне и допивали чай со вчерашним именинным пирогом, Гарри вдруг отказался от второго куска, уставился в чашку и объявил, что бросает школу.

 

Как ни странно, первой опомнилась не Гермиона — хотя я ставил именно на нее и обычно не проигрывал, — а мама. Она кивнула и сказала этим жутким спокойным тоном, которым говорила уже месяц:  
— Ну конечно, Гарри. Тебе обязательно нужно отдохнуть как следует.  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул.  
— Но как же?.. — начала Гермиона.  
— Я куплю учебники, честное слово! — быстро сказал он. — И через год сдам экстерном, вот и все! И ты можешь присылать мне задания!  
Джинни помалкивала — она-то наверняка все знала заранее.  
Так что я тоже сделал умное лицо и выдал:  
— Без проблем, Гарри!

И почти не соврал.  
Все по справедливости: раньше у него не было выбора, а у меня какой-никакой, а имелся. Значит, теперь наоборот — у Гарри выбора сколько хочешь, а у меня…

У меня все рухнуло — ну, так мне казалось, — месяц назад, когда таким же тихим утром в камине нарисовался незнакомый тип в белой шапочке. Тип сообщил, что к ним в госпиталь Сент-Мунго, в отделение травм от заклятий, час тому назад поступил некий Джордж Уизли, и дежурный целитель желает незамедлительно побеседовать с его родственниками.

Я почти не удивился. Отудивлялся уже, когда через две недели после похорон Фреда Джордж вышел из их комнаты, в которой до того сидел безвылазно, и сказал, что собирается разобрать все оставшееся от магазина и в ближайшее время открыть его снова. И потребовал в помощники меня — в обязательном порядке и Гарри с Джинни — по желанию.  
Мы слушали его и только головами трясли, как под Imperio.  
Мама сейчас же подхватилась готовить нам обеды и велела, чтобы мы выучили разогревающие и охлаждающие чары: «А то знаю я вас!»  
А мне все казалось, что это сон и скоро прозвонит будильник.

На другой день Джордж так же бодро расставил нас по местам: Гарри и Джинни, как более благоразумных, — разбирать склад, меня — чистить сортир, лестницы и коридоры, а сам закрылся в лаборатории.  
Я не возражал: пусть себе целуются за стеллажами. То есть сам бы я постарался воспользоваться моментом. Но от Гермионы, которая уехала в Австралию, не было ни слуху ни духу. Я написал ей два раза — она коротко ответила, что вернется в конце июля и что писем больше не нужно, потому что совы пугают родителей. 

Так что я начищал, отмывал и отскабливал, и случись у нас экзамен по хозяйственным чарам, через пару недель мог бы сдать его на «превосходно».  
Джордж выходил только к обеду — ну и вечером, проверял, сколько сделано.  
Как-то раз Джинни и Гарри ушли пораньше; перед этим я случайно подслушал, то есть услышал, что Джинни говорит Гарри, будто Джордж напоминает ей вазу бабки Седреллы — жутко ценную, но треснутую: Reparo на такой антиквариат не действует, а выбросить рука не поднимается. Хотел было вылезти и наорать на нее — и не стал.

Через час, водя пальцем по свежевымытому стеклу и задумчиво созерцая, как меня перекашивает от скрипа, Джордж сказал:  
— Ронникинс, — он так и звал меня все это время — Ронникинс, и я терпел, — тебе точно нужно в эту школу?  
— А что? — спросил я подозрительно.  
Школа мне даром не сдалась, но я был уверен, что Гермиона и Гарри поедут. И мама съест, если не сдать ТРИТОН, — то есть раньше бы съела, а мы старательно делали вид, что все еще может стать как раньше.  
— Хочешь ко мне продавцом на полный день?  
— А жить тоже здесь?  
И сам не понял, как вырвалось. То есть работа в магазине никогда не была мечтой всей моей жизни, даже в таком крутом, как «WWW», и я в страшном сне не мог представить, что еще раз брошу Гермиону и Гарри, но мне вдруг так захотелось остаться! И потом — ведь получится, что я брошу Джорджа? Он как раз вынырнул из пучины своих размышлений, оглядел меня с ног до головы и протянул руку:  
— На чердаке или в кладовке, идет?  
Я хлопнул ладонью о ладонь, подтверждая сделку.  
И потом как-то забыл, что об этом надо рассказать остальным: не совсем забыл, а так, откладывал — будто чувствовал.  
Потому что через неделю появился тот тип из Сент-Мунго.

Джордж был жив и вроде бы умирать не собирался, но в себя не приходил. Присланные Шеклболтом авроры перебирали бумаги в лаборатории, чуть ли не просеивали пепел в камине, чтобы отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку. Несколько дней мы болтались между отчаянием и надеждой, и наконец целители огласили вердикт: неизвестное заклятье темномагической природы, которое, предположительно, должно было восстановить истинное положение вещей. Все. Откопал его Джордж в каких-нибудь книгах или сам придумал, каким образом собирался восстанавливать это истинное положение, и в чем оно состояло, — было непонятно. Вернее, последнее-то мы понимали даже слишком хорошо, и Билл, отведя одного из целителей в сторону, все ему объяснил, но тот не согласился: ни одна улика не свидетельствовала о том, что Джордж собирался воскрешать Фреда. Целитель помялся еще и сообщил: Джордж, скорее всего, рассчитывал исправить данный конкретный мир целиком — не чтобы Фред ожил, а чтобы не умирал, — но где-то ошибся. Или не ошибся — но этот исправленный мир существует исключительно у него в голове. По крайней мере, мозг не поврежден, циклы сна и бодрствования сменяются в нормальном ритме, тело тоже в полном порядке — так что было решено продолжить наблюдения и искать контрзаклятье. А пока нам, то есть родственникам, настоятельно рекомендовали как можно чаще навещать Джорджа и разговаривать с ним. Вызывать интерес к происходящему, но ни в коем случае не расстраивать и не пугать.

Стыдно вспомнить — во-первых, я подумал, что возможность свалить из Норы теперь накрылась медным котлом. Во-вторых, разозлился: если Джордж еще тогда планировал этот фокус, какого лысого Мерлина предлагал мне работу? 

Потом начались будни. Быстро выяснилось, что ни мама, ни папа правильно вести себя с Джорджем не могут. Мама стала такой как сейчас: неживой. У Джорджа она просто сидела, держала его за руку и молчала. Папа плакал. Он с самых похорон Фреда почти не появлялся дома, пропадал на работе — уж не знаю, что там делал. Выходка Джорджа его доконала. 

В таких больших семьях, как наша, все всегда знают, кто чей. Вот и я, сколько себя помню, понимал, что Билл общий, потому что первый и самый-самый, Перси и Джинни — мамины. А близнецы были папины, вот по нему и ударило сильнее всего, особенно когда его попросили пока не приходить, чтобы Джордж не получал негативной энергии или что-то в этом роде. 

В общем, оказалось, что лучше всего Джордж реагирует на меня. На него были наложены какие-то чары, которые отслеживали его состояние, — и по этим чарам выходило, что мое присутствие идет ему на пользу. По правде говоря, я все равно ходил бы к нему чаще остальных. Конечно, кто-то не мог, кто-то не успевал, но на самом-то деле я просто сбегал из дома: оставаться в Норе было невмоготу. Трансфигурировал стул в мягкое кресло, садился и нес всякую чушь — каждый день по часу, а то и дольше.

Накануне дня рожденья Гарри я вообще не собирался идти в госпиталь — боялся пропустить приезд Гермионы, но все-таки пошел. Рассказал, что магазин пришлось опечатать, что Джинни собралась было сама испечь пирог, но мама вдруг очнулась и выгнала ее из кухни, что я уже всю голову сломал, какой подарок купить на последние десять галлеонов, а вчера вдруг пришла посылка от Чарли, и в ней аж три подарка! Чарли написал, что один — любой — я могу оставить себе, второй отдать Гарри, а третий — Джинни, у нее тоже скоро.  
Для Гарри я отложил ножны из драконьей кожи: они крепились на руку и смотрелись очень круто. Для Джинни — полый драконий зуб на цепочке: в него можно было налить что-нибудь, зелье там или духи.  
Себе я оставил перчатки. Они были офигенные: тонкие и прочные, хоть на бал иди, хоть в квиддич играй.

Потом я объяснил Джорджу, что жду Гермиону, и ушел.  
В субботу в Сент-Мунго всегда уйма народу, у лифта стояли очереди, но я уже разведал, что есть еще один, служебный, и про него мало кто знает. В этот раз там отирался какой-то парень, я встал рядом, он повернулся, и я вдруг понял, что это Невилл. Невилл Лонгботтом. Я еще подумал — странно, что мы первый раз здесь встречаемся. Мы не виделись давно, месяц или больше, но я все равно удивился, что не узнал его. Он поздоровался, спросил, приехала ли Гермиона, — и все. Не спрашивать же, как дела: и так понятно, что паршиво.  
Мы молча доехали до первого этажа, я сказал ему: «Ну, бывай», он кивнул.

Дома оказалось, что Гермионы еще нет. Гарри и Джинни бродили неведомо где, а может, сидели у нее в комнате; я поднялся к себе, чтобы упаковать подарок, и вдруг вспомнил: у Невилла ведь тоже день рожденья, и не завтра, как у Гарри, а прямо сегодня! Перчатки лежали передо мной на кровати. Если б я вспомнил и поздравил его там, в госпитале, точно бы оставил их себе. Но я не вспомнил. Так что я завернул их кое-как, написал какую-то лабуду в том смысле, что этим перчаткам не страшны даже самые ядовитые растения, вручил Сычику посылку и открыл окно.

А на следующий день Гарри сделал свое сенсационное заявление.  
Я чудом утерпел, чтобы не заорать: «И я, и я с тобой!»  
Терпеть я никогда не умел, а тут откуда что взялось. Еще подумал, что это из-за Джорджа, из-за того, что привык при нем пороть любую чушь, так что на других не оставалось.  
Бросить школу в тот момент действительно было чушью. Потому что если бросать, надо искать работу. И кем меня могли взять с моими шестью курсами и СОВами ниже среднего? Да кем бы ни взяли, жить все равно пришлось бы в Норе. Разговаривать с мамой и папой, слушать, как Билл, морщась, будто ему больно, рассказывает про Флер — что целители очень опасаются за будущего ребенка с такой-то наследственностью, а сама Флер им не доверяет и хочет во Францию, в Сен-Маркуль. У Джинни все это получалось очень ловко, а я не мог.

Но как ехать в Хогвартс без Гарри?! Я точно знал, что после ТРИТОНов пошел бы за ним куда угодно, хоть в Аврорат, хоть в квиддич, если бы взяли. То есть я понимал, что с ним-то вместе могли взять, а вот одного? Ну кто такой Рональд Уизли сам по себе?

Правда, оставалась еще одна возможность, о которой я не успел как следует подумать. Шеклболт, когда забегал поздравлять Гарри, рассказал: в министерстве готовят грандиозный прием в честь Победы, и там всем нам достанется по заслугам, — и подмигнул. Не то чтобы мне позарез хотелось получить награду: я бы и орден Мерлина первой степени не задумываясь обменял на Фреда с Джорджем, даже таких говнюков, как на младших курсах. Но к ордену прилагалась премия, а это другое дело. И мама — может, ей бы понравилось? Она ведь так радовалась, когда кого-то из нас выбирали старостой?

В общем, я решил подождать до сентября, а пока, действительно, устроиться хоть куда-нибудь поработать. Так я и сказал, но Гермиона вдруг уставилась на меня как на последнего придурка и спросила:  
— То есть в Хогвартс ты не поедешь?

Поговорить мы с ней так и не успели: она появилась, когда все уже садились за стол, и показалась мне какой-то слишком тихой. Я подумал, что она просто устала, — после ужина, когда я позвал ее прогуляться, она отказалась и пробормотала что-то про разницу во времени. Но не могла же она, в самом деле, перепутать? Не знаю уж, что подумали остальные, но смотрели на нее примерно так же, и тут она вытащила из бисерной сумочки, которую так с собой и таскала, какой-то свиток и потрясла им у меня перед носом.  
Я отобрал его и прочел:  
«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер! Сообщаем вам, что учебный год в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс начнется 1 сентября. Для студентов, которые не имели возможности закончить обучение и сдать ТРИТОН в прошлом году, будет организован отдельный курс. В то же время приглашаем вас, как совершеннолетнюю студентку, принять участие в подготовке школы к учебному году. Если у вас имеется подобное желание и возможность, ждем вас 2 августа, в понедельник, на платформе 9 ¾. Минерва Макгонагалл, Директор».  
— Мне ничего не приходило! — я возмутился раньше, чем понял, почему. «Желание и возможность».  
Гарри и Джинни переглянулись, Джинни дернула плечом и сказала:  
— Я вообще-то несовершеннолетняя.  
Еще восемь дней, ага.  
— Поеду! — ничего другого я просто не мог сказать. И Мерлин с ними, с деньгами. — Договорюсь с Макгонагалл, чтобы отпускала к Джорджу, — не откажет ведь она мне, правда?  
Гермиона посмотрела как-то странно: я не понял, довольна она или нет.

Мама рассеянно покивала и снова повернулась к Гарри:  
— Дорогой, ты останешься в комнате Рона, или хочешь свою, отдельную?  
Он вдруг покраснел, опять уставился в чашку и громко сказал:  
— Миссис Уизли!  
— Молли, — поправила она.  
— Молли, я… мне очень жаль, но я хочу пожить у Тонксов, то есть у Андромеды… понимаете, помочь с Тедди. И… и хотел просить вас — вы же все знаете, можно мне будет у вас спрашивать, что и как?  
Я думал, тут-то она и заплачет, но мама только протянула руку, погладила его по голове и сказала:  
— Ты это замечательно придумал, Гарри.  
И тогда я встал и пошел наверх — собираться.


	2. Невилл

Я отвечал уже на восемнадцатое письмо, и еще шесть или семь ждали своей очереди. Вчера, когда совы начали ломиться в наши окна, бабушка строго посмотрела на меня и сказала:  
— Ты должен ответить всем, Невилл! И никаких Прытко пишущих перьев! Людям всегда приятно получить ответ на поздравление, написанный собственноручно. Я заказала на почте трех сов, так что постарайся, уж будь любезен!

 

Я не возражал. Смешно — столько лет мечтал, чтобы бабушка похвалила меня, а когда это случилось, испугался. Как будто похвала — проявление слабости, а бабушка не имела права быть слабой.  
— И подарки, Невилл, — добавила она и церемонно поджала губы. — Думаю, будет правильно, если ты разберешь их сам.  
Я изо всех сил постарался не рассмеяться. Интересно, что она вообразила? Что мне подарят книгу «Как соблазнить ведьму»? Или флакон Амортенции?

Так или иначе, следующим утром я разложил все посылки и пакеты на две кучки: от своих и от чужих, и малодушно начал с первой. Дяде Элджи и тете Энид я писал с тех пор как научился держать перо; в этом году они прислали мне целых двадцать галлеонов вместо обычных десяти — на выпускную мантию — и снова не забыли объяснить, что своей магией я обязан именно им.

После них я вот уже пять лет подряд отвечал Гермионе. Но не в этот раз — знакомого четкого почерка я так и не обнаружил, зато узнал каракули Рона. Пакет, надписанный им, был длинным, узким и мягким — не книга, это уж точно. Я встревожился: не случилось ли чего? Поспешно вскрыл пакет и заглянул в конец письма — нет, Рон подписался за четверых: себя, Гермиону, Гарри и Джинни. Я развернул бумагу и глазам не поверил: они подарили мне перчатки! Несуразно дорогие перчатки из драконьей кожи, густого темно-серого цвета с зеленым отливом, — даже трогать их было сплошным удовольствием! Я не удержался, надел — кожа чуть заметно нагрелась, когда они садились по руке, — а потом провел по листу Rhus vernix, что росла у меня на окне, ощущая малейшую жилку и бороздку. Конечно, насчет защиты от любого яда Рон в письме приврал, но по сути был прав. Я снова забеспокоился: Гермиона бы не сделала подобной ошибки! И неужели Рон не сказал бы мне, если бы с ней что-то случилось? Я вспомнил его вчера в госпитале: конечно, выглядел он хреново — но кто в нашем отделении станет веселиться?  
Так что я приписал: «До встречи в школе» — и продолжил.

Наши, то есть Отряд Дамблдора — должно быть, сговорившись, — все как один прислали мне обереги. Я доставал их, рассматривал и выкладывал в ряд на столе: клевер Шеймуса, трехпалую птичью лапку Дина, бесконечный узел от Падмы и Парвати, чертополох Эрни, раскрытую ладонь от Тони, весы от Сьюзан — и чувствовал себя сразу и щитом для них, и тем, кого этот щит прикрывает. Все равно, как бы оно ни повернулось — мы пережили это вместе.

Куда хуже дело обстояло со второй пачкой: бабушкины подруги, которых я видел-то раз в год; какие-то младшекурсницы — их я даже по именам не помнил; совсем незнакомые люди, узнавшие обо мне из газет… Я как раз погибал над письмом для леди Серены, которая, кажется, приходилась нам дальней родней, когда в комнату неторопливо вплыл бабушкин патронус — серебристая росомаха:  
— Невилл, ты не мог бы зайти ко мне?  
Я попытался ухватить за хвост особо затейливый пассаж, который не успел перенести на пергамент; с зависшего над строчками пера упала капля чернил и расплылась в жирную кляксу. Я принялся убирать ее — и дождался:  
— Невилл Фрэнсис Лонгботтом! Я жду!  
Имен у меня было больше, чем нужно обычному человеку, — и стоило поспешить, пока бабушка ограничилась всего двумя.  
— Иду, — пробормотал я и побежал вниз.

Она сидела в кресле у окна; рядом, на столике, между корзинкой со сконами, масленкой и чашкой чая, лежал тубус красной тисненой кожи — в таких обычно хранят документы.  
— Отвечал на письма, — сказал я, не дожидаясь выволочки.  
— А потом пошел бы складывать вещи, — кивнула бабушка.  
Кажется, я покраснел. Вот и зачем столько тянул с признанием, позабыв, что одно письмо от директора Макгонагалл — то есть от тети Минервы — и от моих секретов ничего не останется?  
— Думаешь, я стану возражать? — спросила бабушка, еще раз подтвердив свою легендарную проницательность. — Принять участие в восстановлении Хогвартса — большая честь, от нее не отказываются. Но есть одна вещь, о которой мы должны поговорить не откладывая.  
Она постучала пальцем по тубусу.  
— Это — наши завещания, Невилл. Твоего деда, мое, Фрэнка и Элис. Конечно, нужно было отдать их тебе в прошлом году, но обстоятельства…  
Я кивнул. Действительно, обстоятельства имели место быть.  
— Так вот — тебе нужно за этот месяц внимательно прочитать все, потом сходить в Гринготтс и официально объявить себя наследником деда и родителей. Гоблины заверят подпись. Внимательно, Невилл! Особенно завещание твоей матери!  
— А что там?  
— Пересказывать не собираюсь. — Бабушка аккуратно отпила чаю и взглянула на меня. — Сам увидишь. И не трясись так, Мерлина ради! Умирать я не намерена — ни прямо сейчас, ни через месяц! Я, если хочешь знать, еще рассчитываю посмотреть на своих правнуков!  
— Правнуков? — пискнул я.  
— Да, и это тоже очень важно. Твое — то есть наше — имя теперь на слуху, Невилл, и наверняка найдется не одна, гм, молодая особа, которая попытается вскружить тебе голову. Ну что ты так смотришь? Неужели в той горе писем не нашлось ни одного, гм, приглашения на свидание? 

Так вот почему она не стала открывать почту вместе со мной!  
Я вспомнил изрисованную розочками открытку от четверокурсницы-хаффлпаффки и не удержался — хихикнул.  
— Вот видишь! Надеюсь, ты не сомневаешься, что прежде всего я желаю тебе счастья?

Я выдохнул и расслабился. Вот, оказывается, в чем дело! С выбором гипотетической невесты бабуля подъезжала ко мне не единожды, но не так открыто, и уж тем более не давила на жалость, а сейчас, видимо, решила, что время настало.  
— Но, если хочешь знать мое мнение, твоя невеста прежде всего должна понимать, за кого выходит замуж: не просто за Невилла Лонгботтома, героя войны — и чем они еще там решат тебя наградить, — но за представителя одной из лучших семей магической Британии, из Списка двадцати восьми!  
— Ба!  
— Я же не настаиваю, что она должна к ним принадлежать! Хотя, конечно, не отказалась бы… но я просматривала его много раз и пришла к выводу, что ставить там особо не на кого.  
Бабушка явно села на любимую метлу, так что я предпочел промолчать.  
— Младшая Уизли, как я понимаю, занята. — Я кивнул, подтверждая. — Тем более, при всем моем расположении к Артуру и Молли…

Я понимал, о чем она говорит, хотя и был в корне не согласен. Мой прадед, Инграм Лонгботтом, разделяя взгляды Децима Уизли, прадеда Джинни и Рона, предпочел не выносить свое мнение о месте нашего семейства в списке на публику и избежал сомнительной чести зваться «предателем крови».  
Бабушка тряхнула головой:  
— Что ж, если исключить слизеринцев, остаются только Боунсы и Эбботы.  
Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня, но ответа не дождалась: я ничего не имел против Ханны и Сьюзан… вот именно, ничего.  
Бабушка вздохнула:  
— А та магглорожденная девочка, Грейнджер? Она столько тебе помогала…  
— Рон Уизли, — сказал я.  
— Вот как? Мне показалось… Ну ладно, кажется, сейчас ты начнешь зевать — ступай, доделывай свои дела. Надеюсь, провожать тебя завтра не нужно?  
Я опять насторожился: чтобы бабушка не пошла провожать меня именно сейчас, когда я стал вроде-как-героем? Но, с другой стороны, кто там завтра будет, на вокзале? Двадцать человек совершеннолетних?  
— Хочешь, я договорюсь с директором Макгонагалл, чтобы она по выходным отпускала меня домой?  
— Договорись, чтобы она почаще отпускала тебя к родителям! — отрезала бабушка.  
Я в последний раз кивнул и вышел.

***  
Забывчивость всегда была моим проклятием: на этот раз я все-таки позабыл, что уезжаю не первого сентября, а всего лишь второго августа. За полчаса до отправления на платформе 9 ¾ было, мягко говоря, пустовато. Пара-тройка незнакомых магов, по каким-то своим резонам решивших ехать в Хогсмид поездом, лениво слонялись взад-вперед, в отдалении озирались несколько смутно знакомых шестикурсников с Рейвенкло — один из них кивнул мне, и я ответил.

— Невилл!!!  
Я обернулся — по перрону, как две райские птицы, ко мне летели Падма и Парвати. Я успел заметить, как вытаращились на них шестикурсники, раскинул руки — и подхватил обеих. Пахло от них фантастически, я аж застонал: Pandanus odoratissimus, Liquidambar orientalis, Cestrum nocturnum — и это как минимум! Я покружил их и поставил на землю; Падма тут же запустила руку мне в волосы, Парвати — под рубашку, я охнул, но она всего лишь вытянула наружу обереги, висевшие на шнурке, покачала на ладони — действительно, связка получилась солидная.  
— Носит, носит! Я же говорила!  
Я рванулся, пока они еще что-нибудь не отмочили, и услышал совсем рядом жизнерадостное ржание.  
— Забирайте! — Парвати оттолкнула меня, и я почти налетел на Шеймуса. За его спиной ухмылялся Дин.  
Неожиданно оказалось, что платформа полна народу: мне махали, кричали: «Привет!», подходили здороваться. Я еще раз огляделся — ни Гарри, ни Гермионы видно не было. Не было и времени поискать их: я жал руки, обнимал, чмокал в щечки — и наконец не выдержал:  
— Может, пойдем?

В вагон я поднимался последним: уже почти не надеясь, посмотрел влево и там, у самого хвоста Хогвартс-экспресса, увидел еще нескольких человек, собравшихся в кружок. Один из них повернул голову, и меня как обожгло: слайзы! О том, что они приедут, я даже не думал и сейчас не мог поверить: неужели придется сидеть в одном классе с этими вот — которые еще полгода назад накладывали на меня Пыточное заклятье? Обедать за соседними столами? Как?! Я потащился по коридору, и тут Дин, который шел впереди, вдруг обернулся и сказал, вздыхая:  
— Гарри-то нет. А у меня должок остался.  
— У всех у нас вообще-то, — ответил я.  
— У меня свой, за Малфой-мэнор.  
Мы расселись в купе, и только тут я понял, как нас мало. Парвати сидела между Шеймусом и Дином, кутаясь в большой пестрый шарф. Дин подбрасывал и ловил желтый мячик, явно маггловский, — и все молчали.

На стук мы обернулись разом и разом же выдохнули, не то радостно, не то разочарованно: в дверях стояла Луна.  
— Я посижу с вами, можно?  
Как будто чувствуя вину, мы поспешно подвинулись, она села и пристроила рядом желтый рюкзачок в синих горохах.  
— Жалко, что Джинни не может поехать, — сообщила она, глядя в окно. — Я соскучилась.  
Ну конечно — Джинни же несовершеннолетняя! Опять забыл!  
— Мы тоже, — сказал Дин.  
Луна посмотрела на него и покивала.

Рядом с ней мне всегда становилось неловко: я не сомневался, что она классная, и весь прошлый год доверял как самому себе, но не понимал совершенно. Иногда я думал, что она как маленький ребенок, который все замечает и видит, а врать не умеет, — такие при полной комнате гостей громко рассказывают, что папа писает в умывальник. А иногда — что она исследователь в дикой местности, какой-нибудь герболог: в лесу столько разных растений, и она их изучает. И если даже споткнется о корень или отравится ядовитой ягодой — не станет же обижаться на дерево или куст, правда?

Поезд оглушительно загудел, дернулся, мимо нас проплыла платформа — и тут дверь снова открылась.  
— Гермиона!!! — вскрикнула Парвати.  
Точно, это была Гермиона. Позади нее виднелась рыжая макушка Рона, а дальше… дальше никого не было.  
— А Гарри где? — спросил кто-то.  
Они остановились в дверях, будто не знали, могут ли войти вот так, без Гарри.  
— Двигаемся, — сказал я, мы прижались плотнее, и они втиснулись с краю.  
— Гарри не приедет, — сказала Гермиона.  
Рон покосился на нее, поерзал, не дождался продолжения и пробурчал:  
— Он с Тедди остался.  
— С каким еще Тедди? — спросил Шеймус.  
— Ну, с Тедди Люпином — у него же теперь только бабушка, а Гарри его крестный.  
— А, — сказал Шеймус — и вдруг скривился и врезал кулаком по стенке. — Гарри не едет, а всякая шваль — сколько хочешь! Весь Слизерин!  
— Я тоже сперва думал, показалось, — мрачно кивнул Рон. — Их в Азкабан надо везти, а не в Хог!  
— Нет, — встрял Дин. — У них типа обязаловка, Макгонагалл их отмазала — сказала, пока обвинений нет, пусть вкалывают.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— От мистера Олливандера.  
— От мистера Олливандера?  
Мы уставились на Дина.  
— Дин понравился мистеру Олливандеру больше, чем я, — безмятежно заметила Луна.  
Дин, кажется, смутился.  
— Мы, типа, сидели вместе у Малфоя в подвале, потом у ваших прятались, — он кивнул Рону, — мастер Олливандер — он прикольный, хоть и куку малость! Я там карябал по ходу всякую фигню, а он увидел и сказал, что круто, и у меня типа может получиться с палочками… ну и вот. Работаю у него, уже два месяца. Хочу попросить миссис Мак, чтобы вечером к нему отпускали, он же старый и вообще…  
— Класс! — Шеймус едва не подпрыгивал на сиденье. — Я слышал, у него учеников уже лет сто не было!  
— Да ладно, что я, один такой, что ли? Все ведь себе что-нибудь присмотрели?  
— «Придира», — тут же сказала Луна.  
— А как себя чувствует мистер Лавгуд? — спросила Гермиона.  
Луна взглянула на нее:  
— Он дома. 

Я вдруг понял, что почти ничего не знаю — где они были весь этот год? После Битвы времени не разговоры не оставалось, потом, после похорон, все расползлись — зализывать раны, а сейчас расспрашивать вроде бы поздно… Где прятался Дин — у каких-то родственников Рона? Как он попал в Малфой-мэнор? Какое Гермионе дело до мистера Лавгуда? Сам я тоже рад был бы кое-что скрыть, если получится.

— Кто следующий? — спросил Шеймус. — Парвати?  
Она выглянула из своего шарфа, как из гнезда:  
— Профессор Трелони мне написала — они с профессором Флоренцем разрешат помогать им! Она написала, что у меня есть эти… задатки! И знаете, — она понизила голос и обвела нас взглядом — до всех ли дощло? — она разрешила называть ее по имени, Сибиллой! Не на уроках, конечно, а после! Я знаю, до нее мне далеко — она ведь истинный пророк, но я хорошо читаю карты — она так сказала! И по руке! Вот честное слово — хотите, могу вам погадать!  
Гермиона откашлялась, но ничего не сказала.  
— Вон Невиллу погадай, — сказал Шеймус. — Он самый… самый…  
Что именно я самый, он так и не придумал, потому что Парвати покачала головой:  
— Нет, Невиллу не могу: нельзя предсказывать тому, с кем связан.  
— Ого!  
— Не ого! — строго заявила она. — Невилл нас с Падмой спас вообще-то.

Об этом я тоже предпочел бы забыть, особенно об Амикусе Кэрроу со спущенными штанами.  
— Спас так спас, — согласился Дин. — Зато тебе отпрашиваться никуда не надо, не то что мне.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — еще больше возмутилась Парвати. — А к Лаванде?!  
— Черт, — пробормотал Дин. — Точно.

Лаванда до сих пор не пришла в себя — то есть приходила, но только, как это называли в госпитале, «во второй сущности». Я пытался зайти к ней, но не смог — и до сих пор не спросил, как прорвалась Парвати. Может, просто всех заболтала?  
— Пойдем вместе отпрашиваться? — спросил я быстро.  
— И я с вами, — сказал Рон. Он сгорбился, подпирая руками голову, и снова взглянул на Гермиону, но она смотрела в окно.

— Шеймус? — позвал я. — Валяй!  
— Я это... — начал Шеймус, — я будущим летом женюсь! Вот!  
И выбросил вперед левую руку, широко растопырив пальцы. На безымянном действительно было кольцо, довольно большое и дорогое с виду: две руки — наверно, из золота, — держали изумрудное сердце, увенчанное золотой же короной. Приглядываться я не стал, но тут Рон присвистнул, а Луна спросила: «То самое, да?» — и я понял, где видел его раньше.  
Дин закрутил головой:  
— Вы чего? Классная гайка!  
Рон криво усмехнулся:  
— Видишь ли, Дин... многие хотят жениться на принцессе, но не всем удается.  
— Какой еще принцессе?  
— Это же кольцо мак Ниаллов? Настоящее? — требовательно спросила Гермиона. — Ты хочешь сказать, что в самом деле женишься на дочери Лоэгайре мак Ниалла?  
— Ну да. — Шеймус пожал плечами. — Но Кора — она нормальная, и папаша ее тоже. И какой он король? Коров каких-то разводит…  
— Не коров, — поправила Гермиона. — Лунных тельцов. Очень редкие животные, между прочим, а у него третье по величине стадо в Европе.  
— И где ты ее подцепил? — перебил Дин.  
— Да мамаша отправила к двоюродным в Тару, отвлечься и все такое. Фергус, это мой кузен, меня по всяким знакомым таскал, по гостям, ну и вот, у одних там на ужине смотрю — стоит девчонка, я и подошел.  
— Так ты не свистишь? Про короля?  
— Номинально мак Ниалл действительно король магической Ирландии, — объяснила Гермиона. — Он, конечно, не правит, но с ним считаются.  
— Не, девчонка-то могла купиться, не спорю. Но чтобы ее согласились выдать за тебя? — Дин изумленно покачал головой. — За гопоту ирландскую?  
— Насчет ирландской я бы попросил, — сказал Шеймус. — По-ихнему я вообще полукровка. И насчет гопоты тоже, я теперь герой, участник Битвы за Хогвартс и все такое!  
Дин ухмыльнулся:  
— Значит, дождись, пока орден повесят, и тогда езжай — пусть заценит.  
Он оглядел нас и довольно кивнул.  
— Крутое я место нашел, а? Короче, в министерстве решили, что надо устроить сабантуй с раздачей цацек… а к ордену, между прочим, еще и денег дают.  
Рон встряхнулся и уставился на Дина.  
— А сколько? Не знаешь?  
Гермиона пробормотала что-то вроде «тридцать сиклей», я хотел переспросить, почему так мало, но меня опять опередили.  
— А где она училась? — спросила Парвати. — В Хогвартсе? Мы ее знаем?  
— Нет, у себя где-то.  
— Школа Фианна, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Точно! Кора говорила, ее старшая сестра вроде Хог закончила, но давно.  
— В общем, ты нас типа сделал!  
— Не факт. Вон Невилл еще, и Гермиона…  
— С Невиллом все ясно, — сказал Дин. — Гербология, да?  
Я кивнул. Если мне что и предстояло выбирать, то только место работы. Пока что мне написали, кроме профессора Спраут, из гербологической лаборатории при Сент-Мунго — и даже обещали стипендию. Еще пришло невнятное письмо из Министерства, но что они мне там предлагают, я не понял и прямо так и выразился в ответном письме.  
— Ассистент в теплицах, — согласился я. — Когда теплицы будут.

— И кто у нас остался? — спросил Шеймус. — Гермиона, ты?  
— Ну, Гермиону-то куда угодно возьмут, — убежденно сказал Рон.  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Конечно, я бы хотела учиться дальше. Юридический, пожалуй, — но только через год. Сейчас при прочих равных я пойду туда, где больше платят, например, в Министерство или в Гринготтс…  
— Тебя пригласили в Гринготтс? — спросила Луна.  
— Я сказала — например! — Гермиона отбросила челку со лба. — Сейчас посылать резюме в Гринготтс бессмысленно, хотя я, конечно, попросила Билла узнать…  
— Нашего Билла? — удивился Рон.  
— Да, а что? Гоблины могли бы… — она умолкла на полуслове, тряхнула головой. — В любом случае, пока не сданы ТРИТОНы, говорить об этом рано.  
Отказываться от учебы ради денег — на Гермиону это было совершенно не похоже. Она вообще раньше никогда не заговаривала о деньгах, и у нее всегда были новые мантии, и самые лучшие пособия, и любые книги. Все-таки что-то случилось — и стоило ее расспросить, Рон, похоже, тоже ничего не знал.

— Шоколадные лягушки! — донеслось из коридора. — Всевкусные драже, кремовые котелки, тыквенное печенье!  
Шеймус вскочил, споткнулся и едва не влетел головой в дверь. Парвати хихикнула, потом еще и еще — и вдруг зашлась жутким пронзительным смехом.  
— Не деньги ищи, — взвизгнула она. — Найдешь не деньги для любви, найдешь любовь для денег! Запомни! — и снова захохотала.  
Мы смотрели в ужасе. Луна отмерла первая, перегнулась через проход и изо всех сил влепила Парвати пощечину.  
Парвати икнула, закатывая глаза, начала сползать на пол.  
Дин подхватил ее, Парвати длинно вздохнула, захлопала ресницами и вытаращилась на нас.  
— Что случилось? Вы почему так смотрите?  
— Это ты нам скажи, — Дин отодвинулся и рассматривал Парвати, будто в первый раз видел.  
— Ничего не помню! А что было? Я что-то говорила? Получается, я впала в транс и что-то говорила?!  
— Ну, если ржать как пьяный фестрал означает впасть в транс…  
— Но что, что?! Нет, не важно, не говорите мне сейчас — я попрошу у Сибиллы думосбор! Вы же дадите мне посмотреть, да?  
Шеймус кивнул:  
— Видит Мерлин, это не то воспоминание, с которым мне будет жалко расстаться.  
Парвати вскочила:  
— Я пойду расскажу Падме! Она с ума сойдет! Истинное пророчество!  
И выскользнула за дверь — шарф летел за ней, как хвост.

— Я тоже пойду, — хрипло сказал Рон и встал. — Тележку догоню. Кому чего?  
Он еще раз посмотрел на Гермиону, сосредоточенно разглядывающую собственные ногти.  
— Гермиона?  
— Яблочный сок.

Кажется, веселье кончилось. Если я что-то понимал, Парвати только что предсказала Гермионе, что выгодная работа ей не светит, зато предстоит влюбиться в богача. Рону в этом раскладе места явно не было. Я притворил дверь, которую он оставил открытой, и вдруг понял, что его, Рона, мы ни о чем не спросили. И сам он, похоже, не хотел, чтобы спрашивали, — потому и ушел.


	3. Рон

Снаружи Хогвартс выглядел как всегда: башни Гриффиндора и Райвенкло больше не походили на сломанные зубы, главная дверь блестела как новенькая, и даже копоти на стенах не было видно.  
Но встречал нас не Хагрид, а профессор Синистра; она не стала подниматься по парадной лестнице, а почти сразу свернула в какой-то боковой коридор, который я в первый раз видел.  
Мы побрели за ней. Я шел последним — в смысле, последним из наших, и палочку не убирал — мало ли что. Слайзы позади меня разговаривали, но тихо; я пожалел, что оставил удлинители ушей в сундуке. Спина аж чесалась, но приходилось терпеть.

Невилл несколько раз оглянулся через плечо, потом протолкался ко мне — коридор был мало что темный, так еще и узкий, вдвоем мы как раз его перегораживали.  
Гермиона не оборачивалась — по крайней мере, я не видел. И не разговаривала всю дорогу, кроме одного, что ли, раза — когда стали гадать, кого поставят деканом Гриффиндора. Сказала, что его могли еще и не назначить, все-таки целый месяц до начала занятий. И все. Я терпеть не мог, когда она вот так замолкала: просто не понимал, что ей в этот раз не понравилось. Ведь не могла же она разозлиться из-за Парвати? Она же все эти предсказания ни в кнат не ставила… и деньги тоже. Может, не надо было спрашивать у Дина про премию?

Я споткнулся о чью-то ногу, налетел на Шеймуса, который шел впереди, — и тут профессор Синистра провозгласила:  
— Малый зал!  
И правда — в нем помещался только стол, похожий на руну Перт с прямыми ножками. Или на букву Е без средней палочки.  
Мы столпились в дверях. За короткой перекладиной стола выстроились учителя, Синистра повторяла:  
— Садитесь, садитесь же!  
А мы стояли как приклеенные: уж очень оно отличалось от привычного. Может, слайзы и сели бы, да кто ж их пропустит?  
Наконец, впереди зашевелились, и все, толкаясь, начали устраиваться; я отодвинул кого-то в сторону и урвал место рядом с Гермионой. С другой стороны, пыхтя, плюхнулся Невилл.

— От имени Хогвартса приветствую и благодарю вас! — начала Макгонагалл. — Как вы можете видеть, восстановление замка еще далеко от завершения, и даже Большой зал пока закрыт. Так что работы будет много, но прежде чем начать нашу ежегодную церемонию распределения, — она слабо усмехнулась, — следует уточнить еще один вопрос. Башни Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло, как вы тоже, наверно, заметили, отремонтированы снаружи, но внутри еще совершенно непригодны для проживания. Поэтому студенты Гриффиндора будут размещены в свободных спальнях Дома Хаффлпафф, а студенты Рейвенкло, соответственно, — Дома Слизерин.  
Я только кивнул. Хафф так Хафф, все лучше, чем смотреть на пустую Гаррину кровать.

— Директор Макгонагалл, можно вопрос?  
— Да? Непременно сейчас, мистер Голдстайн?  
— Непременно, директор Макгонагалл!  
Энтони был парень тихий, даром что староста и член ОД, и такого выступления от него никто не ожидал. Хотя если бы меня поселили со слайзами, я бы, наверно, еще не так выступил…  
— Насколько я понимаю, в каждом Доме по четырнадцать спален. В Хаффлпаффе пока заняты максимум восемь. От имени студентов Рейвенкло прошу позволения занять пустующие спальни Дома Хаффлпафф.  
Макгонагалл вздохнула.  
— К сожалению, мистер Голдстайн, это невозможно. Для вас приготовлено именно по восемь спален, в остальных нет даже мебели. Но очень хорошо, что вы спросили, подобный разговор так или иначе должен был состояться. Вы — совершеннолетние волшебники. За прошлый год вы видели и испытали достаточно, чтобы не только ощущать себя взрослыми, но и вести себя как взрослые. И отдавать себе отчет, что все вы — ученики одной школы, и, коль скоро никому не было предъявлено обвинений, чисты перед законом. Вам жить здесь дальше, леди и джентльмены, и подавать пример младшим курсам. Мистер Голдстайн, надеюсь, вопрос исчерпан.  
Тони растерянно обернулся к своим, потом взглянул на нас — вернее, на Невилла. Тот вздохнул, поерзал на стуле и тоже встал.  
— Директор Макгонагалл! Если это возможно, мы, в смысле седьмой курс Гриффиндора… то есть восьмой, — он запутался, сердито затряс головой. — В общем, мы могли бы поменяться с девушками из Рейвенкло. Их — на наше место, а нас — в Слизерин.  
Я чуть не подскочил на стуле. Как это — нас в Слизерин? А Гермиона? Покосился на нее и обалдел: она улыбалась! В первый раз за день! И Парвати рядом с ней таращилась на Невилла так, будто наблюдала второе пришествие Мерлина. И Падма…  
Язык у меня, как всегда, сработал раньше мозгов:  
— Точно, всю жизнь мечтал попасть к девчонкам в спальню!  
Кто-то заржал.  
Макгонагалл опять усмехнулась.  
— Если бы это были не вы, мистер Лонгботтом... — она покачала головой. — Хотя — почему бы и нет? Заодно потренируетесь перед учебным годом. Мистер Голдстайн, вы удовлетворены?  
Энтони торопливо закивал.  
— Отлично. А теперь о том, что вам предстоит сделать. В стенах замка было выпущено большое количество заклятий, включая непростительные. Их остаточная магия конфликтует с магией Хогвартса, давая подчас самый непредсказуемый эффект. Администрация школы, как и Аврорат, не может допустить к работам в подобных условиях людей, не имеющих соответствующей квалификации, — то есть вас. Таким образом, большей части студентов предстоит потрудиться на свежем воздухе. Я сказала большей части, потому что наша уважаемая мадам Пинс также нуждается в помощи, и эта помощь вам вполне по силам. Мадам Пинс мы предоставляем право выбрать… четверых студентов, не так ли?

Библиотекарша откашлялась, поправила шляпу, и я понял, что пропал. Потому что первой, кого она назовет, будет Гермиона, а значит, мы и днем не сможем встречаться…  
— Мисс Грейнджер.  
Так и знал. Гермиона облегченно вздохнула:  
— Ох! Я так боялась, что…  
— Ну и зря, — выдавил я.  
— Мистер Корнер.  
Корнер — это было неплохо. Безопасно, я по Джинни помнил. Хотя лучше бы Пинс набрала одних девчонок.  
— Мисс Джонс.  
Кажется, из Хаффлпаффа?  
— И мистер Малфой.  
Малфой? Хорек будет сидеть в библиотеке и книжечки перебирать, да еще рядом с Гермионой? До сих пор я старался не смотреть на слайзов — хотя они, как назло, расселись прямо напротив, — но теперь не выдержал, взглянул. Малфой даже головы не повернул — сидел, уставившись в стенку. Прочие слайзы косились на него, но молчали; я еще заметил, что Гойл сидит на другом конце стола и стул рядом с ним — пустой. От Гойловой поганой рожи меня чуть не вывернуло: красные следы от ожогов на лбу и щеках — еще бы, Адское пламя! — волосы какими-то клочьями… тьфу.  
— Отлично! — сказала Макгонагалл. — Прочие студенты будут разбиты на три группы по десять человек, причем не по принадлежности к Дому, а по выбору руководителя, и займутся расчисткой и восстановлением теплиц, квиддичного поля и берега Озера, включая площадку для уроков УЗМС. Профессор Спраут, прошу!

Квиддичного поля! Вот оно! Наверняка Хуч возьмет тех, кто играл, особенно в сборных, — ведь не может не взять? Мне даже стало легче, потому что от такого я бы не отказался даже ради Гермионы.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом! — тем временем позвала Спраут. — Вы назначаетесь старшим группы. Отберите девять человек и представьте мне список. После завтрака жду вас у теплиц.  
Она благосклонно кивнула Невиллу и села.  
— Патил, — начал Невилл — он так и не садился. Ухватился за край стола так, что пальцы побелели, но говорил спокойно. — Патил, Бут, Боунс, Эбботт, Финч-Флетчли, Макмиллан, — потом остановился на секунду, набрал воздуху и закончил, — Гринграсс, Нотт.  
— Прекрасно, мистер Лонгботтом! — сказала Макгонагалл. — А для вас, леди и джентльмены, — если кто-то захочет сменить группу, может обратиться к руководителю. Что ж, теперь очередь мадам Хуч.

Я почти не сомневался, что меня выберут — хотя внутри, конечно, скребло, — и не думал, что Хуч станет назначать старших, с ее-то помешательством на дисциплине.  
— Уизли!  
Я завертел головой и вдруг понял, что зовут меня. Что я теперь единственный Уизли в Хогвартсе.  
— Мистер Уизли!  
— Да, мадам Хуч!  
— Девять человек, вы слышали. В девять тридцать на поле. Без опозданий!  
Я встал. Теперь-то стало понятно, почему Невилл так цеплялся за стол. Все смотрели на меня — кроме слайзов, конечно. И Гермиона смотрела. Я сглотнул и начал:  
— Томас, Финниган, Слоупер, Смит, Макэвой, Пэйдж…  
Гермиона буравила меня взглядом, будто хотела провертеть дыру. И я закончил скороговоркой, чтобы побыстрее отделаться:  
— Забини, Монтегю, Гойл.  
И рухнул на стул. Голова кружилась.  
Вокруг что-то говорили, но голоса сливались в один ровный гул — пока Макгонагалл не подняла руку:  
— Немного терпения, леди и джентльмены! Таким образом, все остальные попадают в третью группу. Что касается ее руководителя, то хочу воспользоваться моментом, чтобы представить вам нового декана Гриффиндора и преподавателя Трансфигурации. Профессор Олбани?

Сзади, за спинами учителей открылась дверь, и профессор Олбани вступил в зал… то есть вступила, конечно. Кажется, Дин протянул: «Вау!» Кажется, кто-то присвистнул. Я мог только молча пялиться. Куда там Флер или вейлам с Чемпионата мира! К тому же блондинок я никогда не любил, и теперь очередной раз убедился, что оказался прав, да еще как! На нее даже смотреть было страшно — не верилось, что такие вообще бывают. Два шага до стола она прошла так, что мозги расплавились и утекли понятно куда.  
— Добрый вечер!  
И голос тоже!  
— Очень рада, что могу познакомиться с вами до начала учебного года. Меня зовут Хонория Олбани, я закончила Гриффиндор… не скажу сколько лет назад. С теми, кто вошел в мою группу, я встречусь завтра утром в холле. Студентов Дома Гриффиндор жду сразу после обеда в кабинете Трансфигурации — думаю, нам многое предстоит обсудить.  
Тут профессор Олбани улыбнулась, но как-то криво, половиной рта. И наваждение сгинуло — по крайней мере для меня. Я заморгал, повернулся к Гермионе: та сидела с кислым видом и накручивала волосы на палец.  
— Ну как тебе новый декан?  
— О, Рон, ты можешь разговаривать? — старательно удивилась она. — А не только пускать слюни?  
— Я не пускаю!  
Гермиона вздохнула:  
— Странно, но ты действительно меньше прочих.  
Я оглянулся: что Дин, что Шеймус — а еще помолвленный! — глядели во все глаза на учительский стол. Невилл, наоборот, сидел, подпирая голову руками, и, кажется, даже зажмурился. Я потряс его за плечо:  
— Эй, ты чего?  
— Не люблю брюнеток, — выдавил он.  
— Класс! Значит, не поссоримся!  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Да? Хорошо.

Ужин я запомнил с трудом: все пытался понять, сглупил я или нет, и если да — где именно, и еле дождался команды разойтись по спальням.  
— Пошли? — не слишком весело спросил Невилл.  
— Я скоро, только Гермиону провожу. — Он удивленно поднял брови, и я объяснил: — Ну, я же не знаю, где эти хаффовские спальни… Проверить надо.  
— Ты и слизеринских не знаешь, — заметил он.  
Я пожал плечами:  
— Найду как-нибудь. Или нет — давай встретимся через полчаса возле директорского кабинета? Все равно отпрашиваться.  
Невилл подумал и кивнул:  
— Пойдет.

А я догнал Гермиону.  
— Ты почему здесь? — спросила она, но не раздраженно, а вроде даже с интересом.  
— Тебя провожаю. Можно?  
Она тряхнула головой и улыбнулась:  
— Спрашиваешь! Так странно, что ты… вы будете далеко! Но дело не в этом, — и тут вдруг она взяла меня под руку, — главное, я так вами горжусь! Нет, не из-за этой Олбани, — усмехнулась она. — Вы из-за нее вообще соображать перестали, кажется? Я о командах: вы такие молодцы — и ты, и Невилл! Представляю, чего это тебе стоило — выбрать слизеринцев! Еще могу понять насчет Гойла…

Я подавился воздухом. Насчет Гойла? Я и сам не понимал, почему назвал его, — ну, если не учитывать тот не слишком важный факт, что он действительно летал загонщиком.  
— Потому что за спасенного всегда чувствуешь какую-то ответственность, — продолжала она как ни в чем не бывало.  
Ничего я подобного не чувствовал — ни сейчас, ни тем более тогда. На той древней развалине, да еще с Гойловой тушей в обнимку, я вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме: «Сейчас ебнемся! Сейчас точно ебнемся!». До сих пор не понял, как мы не угробились; Гарри вдвоем с тощим хорьком было куда легче. Ну да что теперь.

— Но Монтегю! — гнула свое Гермиона. — Это действительно благородный поступок, вот так признать вину и постараться исправить. Ведь он пропустил целый учебный год из-за… — Она вдруг ойкнула и зажала рот, и тут до меня дошло: это Фред и Джордж засунули Монтегю в Исчезательный шкаф, оттого он и проторчал так долго в Сент-Мунго. А я и забыл.  
— В общем, замечательный поступок, — закончила она уже не так бодро. 

— Гермиона! — позвали спереди. Кажется, мы пришли. Дороги я, правда, так и не запомнил — ну, успею еще.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказала она. — Встретимся на завтраке, да? — и попыталась высвободить руку. Я не спорил, но и не отпустил сразу — придерживал, вел по запястью, ладони, пальцам, и так это было хорошо, и она так тихо стояла и смотрела на меня снизу вверх, что я уже открыл рот, чтобы признаться ей прямо там, в коридоре перед гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Но тут Гермиона все-таки отняла руку, еще раз кивнула:  
— До завтра! — и ушла.

Я понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло и стоит ли идти в подземелье. Дверь захлопнулась, стало темно, и Хогвартс вокруг меня был такой пустой и неживой, что все фантазии моментом сошли на нет.

Я вытащил палочку и решил для начала добраться до холла или главной лестницы, а там уж разобраться.  
Через пять или шесть поворотов я понял, куда попал — к залу, где мы ужинали. Хотел уже двинуться дальше, но тут на полу мелькнула тень, кто-то вывалился из-за угла и ломанулся прямо на меня.  
— **_Stupefy_**! — заорал я со всей дури. Этот — кто бы он ни был — отлетел к стене и сполз на пол, я осторожно подошел поближе, кое-как перевернул и глазам не поверил: Гойл!  
Помедлив пару секунд, я выдал-таки **_Enervate_** — вспомнились, как назло, Гермионины слова.  
Гойл завозился и сел. Я ждал, нацелив палочку, но он даже не думал доставать свою, только покрутил башкой и спросил:  
— Ты чего?  
— Это ты чего, урод?! Какого хрена? Следил за мной?  
Он поднялся на ноги, осторожно ощупал правое ухо — расшиб, наверно.  
— Я… это… увидел, что ты не пришел. Думал, заблудился.  
— Ну и заблудился! Твое какое дело?  
— Я… это… дорогу показать.  
— Ты, придурок, — я ткнул ему палочкой в живот. — Тебя не спрашивают, ты не лезь, понял?  
Он как-то уныло кивнул, повернулся и побрел по коридору.  
И что это было, лысый Мерлин?  
Я подождал, пока он скроется из виду, и припустил в обратную сторону — к кабинету директора.

Невилл уже ждал: прислонился к стене и держал **_Lumos_**. Вот что значит нормальный человек и понимает нормально!  
— Ты чего такой? — спросил он, мгновенно напрягаясь.  
Я сморщился:  
— Гойл достал, дебил слизеринский! Выскочил на меня, я чуть не обоссался. Даже **_Stupefy_** его приложил.  
— Гойл на тебя напал?  
— Да я не понял, напал или нет. Он какую-то хрень понес, что хочет мне дорогу показать. Типа, я заблудился и со всеми не пришел.  
Невилл разинул рот:  
— Он так сказал?  
— Забей! — отмахнулся я. — Ты вообще подумал, как мы зайдем? Без пароля?  
Невилл моргнул:  
— Кажется, никакого пароля нет. Смотри!  
Я поискал горгулью, которая раньше караулила вход, и не нашел.  
Дверь подалась от первого же толчка, мы ступили на лестницу. Когда-то — я помнил — эта лестница двигалась, теперь пришлось топать пешком. Сверху пробился свет, потом до нас донеслись голоса.  
Я остановился и прислушался — говорила Макгонагалл:  
— Ну что ж, мистер Малфой, ваш пропуск в полном порядке. Смотрите, в этой графе я ставлю дату и время открытия камина… и свою магическую подпись. Когда будете возвращаться, сделаете такую же отметку у дежурного аврора: число-время-подпись. Не сомневаюсь, что вам все понятно, мистер Малфой, однако вынуждена повторить: я приложу все усилия, чтобы и вы, и ваши товарищи по Дому нормально окончили школу; все, что мне требуется, — ваша добрая воля. Учтите, любое нарушение дисциплины повлечет санкции, и не с моей стороны, к сожалению, а от соответствующих служб Аврората. И, вероятно, последует запрет на посещение госпиталя не только для вас, но и для мистера Нотта, и для мисс Паркинсон. Очень вас прошу, — она вдруг закашлялась, — очень вас прошу, Драко, будьте благоразумны!  
— Спасибо, директор Макгонагалл!  
Хорек говорил еле слышно, и никакой благодарности в его голосе заметно не было.  
— Вот, держите.  
— Спасибо, — повторил он и тут же выкрикнул: — Приемная госпиталя Сент-Мунго!

Я уставился на Невилла. Он помотал головой — не знаю, мол. Какого лысого пикси Малфою понадобилось в госпитале? А Нотту с Паркинсон?

Наконец Невилл дернул меня за рукав — пошли!  
Договориться с Макгонагалл, как я и думал, оказалось проще простого. Условий нам было выставлено ровно два: работа не должна страдать и после отбоя из Хогвартса ни ногой. Мы быстренько согласились, предупредили, что нами дело не ограничится и скоро подвалят Дин с Парвати, а может, и еще кто, и нырнули в камин.

***  
В Мунго мы поднялись на наш восьмой, по дороге рассуждая, что здесь может понадобиться Драко-хоречному-Малфою, и ни до чего не додумались: вот так, помимо обычных часов посещения, пускали только самых близких родственников, а кроме родителей, у него никого не было. Но случись что с Малфоями-старшими, все газеты бы уже на ушах стояли, а в них до вчерашнего дня не было ничего, кроме «арестованы, ведется следствие».  
От лифта мы разошлись: Невилл налево, я направо. Свернул за угол, заранее скроил рожу попроще — целитель Дэмьен, старый хрен, каждый раз читал мне мораль: слишком громко хожу, слишком шумно дышу, и вообще скромнее надо быть, юноша!  
— Здра… — начал я — и заткнулся, как после **_Silentio_**.  
Кажется, судьба сегодня решила мне отсыпать за все предыдущие восемнадцать.

Вместо сморщенного как садовый гном Дэмьена за столом дежурного сидела леди в белой форменной мантии и шапочке с нашивкой старшего целителя — в них я уже разбирался, — и ТТХ этой леди, как любил говорить Дин, ни разу не уступали таковым же у профессора Олбани. Через пару секунд я решил, что и превосходили: по крайней мере, когда она улыбалась, никаких странностей не мерещилось. Странностей? Я задумался было, с чего обозвал профессора Олбани странной, но тут леди, наверно, надоело глядеть на меня, и она сказала:  
— Добрый вечер!  
— Ээээ… добрый вечер! А целитель Дэмьен?..  
— Вам нужен именно целитель Дэмьен или дежурный по отделению?  
— Д-дежурный…  
— В таком случае вы его нашли. А целитель Дэмьен с сегодняшнего дня в отставке.  
Я вовремя захлопнул рот.  
— Так что вы хотели?  
— Я… я Рональд Уизли. Посетитель. К Джорджу Уизли, палата восемьсот одиннадцать. Вот. — И протянул ей пропуск.  
— О, — сказала она, — очень удачно. Как раз собиралась к вашему… брату, да? Целитель Дэмьен передал мне всех своих пациентов, и я хотела бы проследить… О, я же не представилась! Риган О’Лири, то есть целитель О’Лири.  
— Рональд Уизли, — повторил я тупо, продолжая таращиться на ее серьезное лицо — точь-в-точь как у дорогой куклы, Джинни когда-то подарили такую, — на темную челку из-под шапочки и ярко-зеленые сережки того же цвета, что и камень в кольце, которое сегодня показывал Шеймус: изумруд. Она выглядела как чистокровная, ровня каким-нибудь Блэкам, не меньше. Женщины из таких семей не шли в целители — и вообще не работали, вот и мама, несмотря ни на что…

В палате я сразу пришел в себя. Джордж лежал, укрытый по грудь одеялом, следящие чары переливались над кроватью; целитель О’Лири сняла их и начала осмотр. Раньше я всегда бывал здесь один и ничего подобного не видел — старый Дэмьен только махал мне рукой: проходи, мол, и чтобы тихо!  
Минут пятнадцать она водила вокруг Джорджа палочкой и что-то шепотом диктовала Прыткому перу; я не знал, могу ли говорить, да и не собирался при ней нести обычную чушь и на всякий случай молчал.

— Мистер Уизли, — вдруг позвала она, — раз уж вы здесь, помогите-ка мне… **_Levicorpus_** , и удерживайте его горизонтально.  
Я поспешно вскинул палочку, больше всего боясь опозориться, — но вроде бы вышло как надо.  
— А теперь постарайтесь не уронить.  
И начала читать заклинание. Джорджа как будто дергали невидимые руки — вниз и вверх, скручивали, растягивали, выгибали. Я моментально взмок и с ужасом прикидывал, сколько еще продержусь, когда она сказала:  
— Достаточно. Теперь опускайте.  
— Целитель, а что это? Что вы делали?  
— Профилактика. Ваш брат не двигается, а мышцы должны получать нагрузку. Кстати, довольно простые чары, я бы советовала вам научиться.  
— Научиться? Я сам это буду делать? Один?  
Она вздохнула:  
— Вдвоем с ними работать удобнее, но можно и одному — пациент остается лежать, а вы его переворачиваете. И... не завтра, естественно, эти навыки вам вообще могут не пригодиться. Тем более пока вы просто посетитель, и доверять вам какие-либо манипуляции я не вправе, даже белье менять.  
Она что, намекает, что Джорджа надо забирать домой? Что с ним ничего не могут сделать? Да это же всех убьет не хуже **_Avada_** , маму точно!  
— А если, — выдал я в ужасе, — если не посетителем? Тогда можно здесь? Мне... я все равно ищу работу, мне очень надо, я могу... у меня вообще чары хорошо получаются!  
Она подняла брови:  
— Вы сможете ходить каждый день?  
— Я и так хожу, целитель Дэмьен сказал, надо каждый!  
— Правильно. Просто я думала, что не вы один. — Она помолчала. — И школу не закончили, так? Без образования можно разве что санитаром, поначалу жалованье там минимальное, но...  
Она явно не ждала от меня ответа, но когда речь зашла про жалованье, я не удержался:  
— А сколько?  
— Галлеон за два часа, если я правильно помню. Это минимум, который вам надо будет здесь проводить ежедневно, и вы не сможете все время находиться только с братом...  
Тридцать галлеонов в месяц!  
Я уже открыл рот , чтобы согласиться, но она покачала головой:  
— Не торопитесь, мистер Уизли! Подумайте хотя бы до завтра, хорошо?  
Еще чего! Это же тридцать галлеонов!  
— Все, оставляю вас.  
Она уже развернулась к дверям, когда я вдруг вспомнил об одной штуке, которая не давала мне покоя с тех пор, как я сюда попал:  
— Целитель О’Лири, а Джордж и другие лежачие — им же надо есть? Их же кормят? А как?


	4. Невилл

Если я о чем и жалел во время нашей импровизированной «церемонии распределения», то только о том, что Макгонагалл предпочла справедливость пользе. Все-таки разные дела требуют разных усилий, и делить нас на равные команды было неправильно. Взять вот квиддичное поле или расчистку леса: никаких хитростей, только грубая магическая сила — знай маши себе палочкой. И совсем другое — работа в теплицах. Растения — живые существа, и работать с ними надо как с живыми: без посредников, вручную. И еще пара человек там совершенно не помешала бы, пусть не в первый же день. Хотя мне ли говорить о справедливости? Сам я для той же пользы дела пренебрег не чем-нибудь, а дружбой: не выбрал Луну, оправдываясь тем, что с растениями она обращается… странно. Серьги-редиски. А тот же Рон спокойно назвал Финнигана, который когда-то провалился на отборочных, и ничего. 

К теплицам я пришел рано — оглядеться, — и сейчас же увидел в единственной неповрежденной профессора Спраут, которая махала мне через стекло. Я уселся напротив нее за стол, заваленный всякой всячиной, машинально прищипнул отросток барвинка могильного, который пытался выползти из горшка. Профессор Спраут улыбнулась и протянула мне свиток:  
— Твой контракт, Невилл. Прочти и распишись. Какую будем ставить дату окончания?  
Я подумал.  
— До экзаменов, наверно.  
Профессор Спраут кивнула:  
— Согласна. Работа в школе — на любителя, хотя думаю, что ты бы справился. Но все-таки стоит рассмотреть все возможности…  
— Приглашение из Сент-Мунго — это вы?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Там неплохая лаборатория. Мне всегда казалось, что ты больше прикладник, чем теоретик. 

Я любил профессора Спраут — она была добра, деятельна и немногословна. На младших курсах я даже мечтал, чтобы она оказалась моей бабушкой: Помона Спраут, а не Августа Лонгботтом, и сам же ел себя поедом за такие мечты — в этом я уже тогда был крупным специалистом.  
— А письмо из Министерства?  
Она недоуменно покачала головой:  
— Из Министерства? Нет, не я… а что тебе предложили? Зачем Министерству герболог?  
— Да я и сам толком не понял... Но я привез письмо, можно показать его вам?

Постепенно подтягивались остальные, сбивались в кучки — только слизеринцы стояли отдельно, в том числе и друг от друга.  
— Что ж, — сказала профессор Спраут. — Невилл только что подписал контракт, по которому он назначается моим ассистентом, так что теперь имеет законное право руководить. Действуйте!

Никогда не стремился возглавлять что бы то ни было — дело тяжелое и муторное. 

Нежные тепличные создания не перенесли ужасов шотландской весны: когда стекла разбились, большинство растений не выжило. Те, что смогла спасти профессор Спраут, перенесли в уцелевшую теплицу, а потом стало попросту не до них.

Так что сейчас нужно было закупать все заново, а средств выделили слишком мало: не на то, что хочется, а на то, что нужно. Я послал Сьюзан и Ханну за учебными планами: пусть выпишут все названия, которые есть в программе. Походил вместе с оставшимися, пиная мусор, отправил Эрни и Джастина разбирать его — вдруг да что-нибудь уцелело, — и только тут догадался спросить профессора Спраут о перепланировке.  
Оказалось, восстанавливать теплицы в первоначальном виде совсем не обязательно — а значит, можно было засадить Терри и Падму за чертежи.  
— Гринграсс, ты тоже!  
Она посмотрела на меня как на дерево, которому вдруг вздумалось с ней заговорить, но послушалась.  
— Почему это Гринграсс? — возмутилась Парвати. — Почему она, а не я?  
Та недобро покосилась на нее, но промолчала.  
— Еще скажи, моя радость, что тебе нравится сидеть над пергаментами, — я, конечно, рисковал, но уловка сработала.  
— Ну-у-у… нет.  
— Надо аккуратно обойти вокруг и проверить территорию на заклятья. Помнишь, **_Specialis Revellio_** …  
— Помню! — Парвати торжествующе взглянула на Гринграсс.  
— Нотт, будешь страховать.  
Нотт без всякого выражения посмотрел на меня, потом на Парвати — она поймала его взгляд и медленно опустила ресницы.

Уф, кажется, все. И тут я понял, что забыл еще одного человека — себя. Профессор Спраут ушла, я вернулся в теплицу и, чтобы не терять времени, занялся имеющимися экземплярами. По правде говоря, материала для первого курса у нас хватало, кроме разве что мандрагор, и нужно было только нормально все рассадить и оборудовать рабочие столы. Вот, кстати — их тоже придется заказывать! И инструменты, и удобряющие зелья! И защитные, от вредителей, тоже, сообразил я, обнаружив неведомо как выжившего орхидейного богомола: интересно, чем он питался все это время? Я призвал пергамент и перо и приступил. Когда список достиг двадцати пунктов, я вдруг обнаружил, что не пишу, а глазею в окно, на Парвати. Она по всем правилам, которые мы до одурения отрабатывали в прошлом году в Выручай-комнате, делала шаг строго определенной длины, взмахивала палочкой и произносила заклинание — я видел, как шевелятся ее губы, и, переведя взгляд, заметил, что Нотт тоже смотрит на них не отрываясь.

Я его понимал, да еще как! Парвати была очень красивая — пожалуй, самая красивая на нашем курсе, если не во всей школе, и в прошлом году, когда я очередной раз восторженно на нее пялился, не раз давала понять, что не против более близкого знакомства, но… Так я смотрел бы на портрет. Или на самый прекрасный цветок. Или — и это было вернее всего — на пеструю птичку, которая почему-то решила сесть мне на руку. Как решила, так и передумает, и улетит. Интересно, подумал я, что сказала бы бабушка, вздумай я заикнуться про Парвати в качестве невесты? Впрочем, я знал, что: от всей души одобрила бы, а что не назвала — так ей просто в голову не пришло.  
Сорабджи Патил, отец Парвати и Падмы, происходил из такой семьи, что все наши притязания на родство с Основателями — да хоть с самим Мерлином! — для него ровно ничего не значили, и женихов для своих дочерей наверняка стал бы подыскивать среди таких же индийских магов британского подданства, чтобы не потерять ни магии, ни положения. Они даже Волдеморта, говорят, послали куда следует; оттого тот, практически держа Парвати и Падму в заложницах, ничего с ними не сделал: бесполезно.

Нотт маячил рядом с ней с палочкой наготове; Гринграсс, Терри и Падма о чем-то вполне мирно переговаривались, склонив головы над пергаментом, и я на минуту почувствовал себя виноватым, что выбрал таких удобных слизеринцев.  
Нет, я прекрасно знал, что по Дому судить нельзя, и все-таки не мог себя пересилить и позабыть. Почти никто из них в прошлом году не отважился ослушаться приказов Кэрроу. А ведь выход можно было найти — Гринграсс оставалась одной из тех немногих, кто схитрил: она почти не вылезала из Больничного крыла, когда же появлялась на занятиях, говорила еле слышно — неведомая болезнь практически лишила ее голоса, а шепотом ни _**Cruciatus**_ , ни _**Imperius**_ не наложишь. Нотт исправно выполнял все задания, но у него внезапно оказалось то, что недоброй памяти Алекто именовала «слабой дыхалкой»: его заклятий хватало секунд на пять, не больше.  
Вот Крэбб и Гойл — те и старались, и успевали! А я Гойла Рону спихнул. С другой стороны, что Гойлу делать в теплицах? Я взглянул на список, потом вызвал _**Tempus**_ и обнаружил, что полдня уже прошло и пора на обед. 

Я думал, мы окажемся последними, но за столами в малом зале сидели только уборщики.  
— А, ботаники! — шестикурсница Викки Фробишер смотрела нас так, будто не она все это время копалась в мусоре.  
— Как поживает гиппогрифий навоз? — сладким голосом осведомилась Парвати и громко потянула носом.  
— Чтобы ты знала, Патил, профессор Олбани…  
Фробишер не договорила — в столовую ввалилась сборная.  
Рон рухнул на стул рядом со мной.  
— Ну как?  
— Нормально. Между прочим, у тебя грязь на носу.  
— И ты?  
Он злобно взглянул на меня, полируя нос рукавом.  
— Что — и я?  
— Гермиона всегда говорит…  
И уставился в тарелку.  
— Надо было брать больше рейвов. Или дописать в «Квиддич сквозь века» еще одну главу — «Квиддич без денег». — Он подозрительно взглянул на меня. — А тебе хватает?  
Я пожал плечами:  
— Нет, конечно. А зачем тебе рейвы?  
— Считать! Я, Мерлин их всех побери, _знаю_ , как должны быть расположены трибуны, и _знаю_ , какие чары на них накладывают, но какого лысого пикси я обязан разбираться в сортах досок? Из которых эти трибуны делают? Там для каждого дерева свои формулы!  
Последнее слово он произнес с неподдельным ужасом, и я склонен был с ним согласиться. Хорошо, что столы продают целиком! А вот стеллажи…  
— Я говорил, надо в футбол! — влез Дин. — Дешевле обойдется!  
— Может, попросить Гермиону?  
— Гермиону? — он огляделся и заговорил тише: — И где она, Гермиона? Где все эти зануды? Если ее не остановят, она вообще на обед не придет! Это же гребаная библиотека!!!

Да, вот так мы и назывались — по крайней мере, именно так были озаглавлены четыре списка в холле: Уборщики, Ботаники, Сборная и Зануды.  
— На собрание-то она придет.  
— О, точно! — Рон просветлел и взял наконец вилку. Костяшки пальцев у него были ободраны.  
— А это ты где?  
— Что? — он уставился на собственный кулак. — Ух ты, не заметил! Не поверишь, слайзы подрались, Монтегю и Гойл. Без палочек, как магглы.  
— Из-за чего?  
— А кто их знает! Это же слайзы! Забини-то я сразу отправил считать, вспомнил, что он на арифмантику ходил, а этих вместе послал разбирать сарай — там форма обгорелая, все такое. Потом слышу: орут, Гойл Монтегю душит, Монтегю Гойла пинает — цирк! Ну, я им и насовал, чтобы успокоились.  
Он мельком взглянул на слизеринский конец стола.  
— У тебя вроде тихие — как они?  
Я хотел ответить, но тут дверь распахнулась: вбежала Гермиона.  
— Не опоздала? Ох! — Она упала на стул, тяжело дыша. — Я все время помнила про собрание, а потом мадам Пинс пустила меня в Запретную секцию, и я…  
— Ешь! — сказал Рон, придвигая супницу.  
— Что это? Мерлин великий, Рон, это же овощной суп! Он с луком! Ты же не думаешь, что я буду дышать луком на… на нового декана?  
Рон поспешно схватил стакан тыквенного сока и выпил залпом.  
— Ты говорила, он полезный, — пробурчал он.  
— Да, но он же пахнет!.. Вы представляете, там такие книги — я даже не думала, что они у нас могут быть…  
— Малфой как? — спросил Рон куда-то в сторону. — Не выступает?  
Гермиона помотала головой:  
— Нет, он, оказывается, неплохо разбирается в инкунабулах, по крайней мере…

Я уже не слушал. До меня дошло, что мешало мне так же азартно ругаться на недостаток людей или средств и радоваться сделанному: собрание! Вернее, новый декан. Что-то в профессоре Олбани раздражало меня, как будто заноза сидела под ногтем — вроде бы ерунда, а жить мешает. Я вспомнил ее взгляд вчера — острый, как шипы _Nepenthes bicalcarata_ , — и меня снова передернуло.  
— Невилл!  
— Да? — я очнулся и понял, что все уже встают.  
— Ты идешь?  
— О финансировании размечтался? — поддел Шеймус.  
— Нет, о мимбулус… как там ее? — хмыкнул Дин.

Как раз о _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ я не думал — дома остались два приличных экземпляра; я собирался привезти отростки от них, как только будет готово место… и тут меня осенило. Я хлопнул Дина по плечу:  
— Дин, ты гений! Точно, я же могу из дома привезти как минимум двадцать наименований! А потратиться на то, чего нет!  
— Из дома? — уныло переспросил Рон. — Ну вообще да, я тоже могу. Свою метлу точно — помнишь, Гермиона, которую мне перед шестым курсом подарили? И Чарли тоже, и Билла. И квоффл, наверно, — он в кладовке где-то. А снитча у нас не было, мы Гарриным играли…  
— Вы неправильно подходите к вопросу, — сказала Гермиона — оказывается, она слушала. — Конечно, личный пример — это хорошо, но почему только вы? Тем более растения у Невилла наверняка прекрасные, а вот твои метлы, Рон…  
Он скривился и кивнул.  
— Так вот, вам надо написать объявление — для начала на школьную доску, но в принципе можно и в газету, хоть в «Пророк», пообещать, что повесите таблички с именами дарителей в теплицах или там на поле. Вот увидите, сколько будет желающих! Я уже думала насчет книг, но с ними другое дело…

Дверь в класс Трансфигурации была распахнута. Шестикурсники ушли с обеда раньше и, когда мы заглянули, о чем-то разговаривали с профессором Олбани — насколько я мог заметить, вполне свободно. Она отпустила их взмахом руки и повернулась к нам.  
— Жаль, что в моей группе не оказалось ни одного семикурсника, совместный труд значительно облегчает знакомство. Но, думаю, мы справимся и так. Кто первый? К примеру, вы, молодой человек, — и указала на меня.

Кому я только в этом году не представлялся — даже Волдеморту! Это всего лишь новый декан, повторял я, это даже не Снейп, и мне давно не одиннадцать!  
— Невилл Лонгботтом.  
— Полностью, пожалуйста, — попросила она, вытаскивая пергамент и перо. Интересно, а как же наши личные дела? Там-то все должно быть?  
Я вздохнул и начал:  
— Невилл Фрэнсис Бэзил Домус Лонгботтом.  
Кто-то хихикнул, но большинство промолчало — для чистокровных и полукровок количество имен само по себе значило очень много, а лично я, кажется, еще ни разу не выводил всю свою компанию на люди.  
Профессор Олбани наклонилась вперед и улыбнулась:  
— И, насколько я понимаю, специализируетесь в гербологии?  
— Ну, я собираюсь…  
— Как минимум вы назначены старшим группы и утверждены в должности ассистента преподавателя.  
Я кивнул.  
Она все еще смотрела, легонько постукивая пером по столу, — и вдруг все вокруг расплылось, мне стало душно, кровь бросилась в лицо и внизу живота потяжелело. «Бабушка», — жалко пробормотал я, как будто она одна могла меня спасти — такая, как в последний день дома, в кресле рядом с чайным столиком: она вот так же стучала по футляру с завещаниями…  
И так же неожиданно все прошло. Схлынуло.  
Я со свистом втянул воздух и оглянулся: кажется, никто даже не заметил, все пялились не на меня — на профессора Олбани.  
— Прекрасно, — сказала она, поправляя иссиня-черный локон — шляпы на ней не было. — В субботу, в выходной, я бы хотела побеседовать с вами наедине — это, кстати, ко всем относится, — добавила она, прежде чем меня опять пробила дрожь. — О ваших планах на будущее. Подумайте, чего вы хотите и какая помощь вам может понадобиться. Спасибо, мистер Лонгботтом.  
Я заставил себя сесть, а не упасть. Сердце прыгало где-то в горле, руки тряслись.  
— А говорил, не любишь брюнеток, — прошептал Рон, сокрушенно качая головой. — Эк тебя вставило.  
— Это не то, — пробормотал я, старательно глядя в парту. Случившееся невозможно было объяснить: женские ухищрения на меня обычно не то что не действовали, но ощущались слишком отдаленно, слабо, почти не задевая, и я давно привык к этому, как привык к взрывам котлов на уроках Зелий, считая еще одной стороной моего проклятия. 

Следующим был Шеймус, и, судя по всему, ему пришлось еще хуже; когда он сел, лицо его пылало, и ногами под столом он перебирал вполне недвусмысленно. Как ни странно, мне стало легче — выходило, что она со всеми такая, не только со мной…  
Насчет женитьбы Шеймус промолчал, зато выдал, что собирается заниматься «животноводством».  
— Теперь вы, мисс…  
— Патил. Парвати Бхикай Сораб Патил, — прощебетала Парвати. — Профессор Трелони — она сейчас в отпуске — предложила мне должность ассистента в классе Прорицаний!  
— Вы так хороши в прорицаниях, мисс Патил?  
Вопрос показался мне странным, но Парвати ничуть не удивилась.  
— Профессор Трелони всегда ставила мне «Превосходно», и профессор Флоренц тоже! — она скромно потупилась. — И у меня недавно было истинное пророчество! То есть мне кажется, что…  
— Думаю, это не тот предмет, который стоит обсуждать публично, мисс Патил, — прервала ее профессор. — Жду вас в субботу. Кстати, всех сразу в один день я принять не успею — придется разделиться на субботу и воскресенье… сколько вас?  
— Шесть человек, — быстро ответила Гермиона.  
— Спасибо, мисс…  
— Грейнджер!  
— Отлично, значит, теперь ваша очередь…  
Кажется, больше никто не испытывал такого, как мы с Шеймусом. Разговор с Гермионой занял едва ли минуту; Дин, улыбаясь до ушей, поведал про мистера Олливандера и уселся с довольным видом.  
— И наконец… — сказала профессор Олбани, находя взглядом Рона.  
Он с усилием оттолкнулся от скамьи и встал.  
— Рональд Билиус Уизли. Планов не имею.  
— Как не имеете? — искренне поразилась она. — А квиддич?  
Рон помотал головой.  
— Нет? Ну, я уверена, мы и для вас что-нибудь подберем.  
Рон так же молча кивнул и сел, — насколько я мог судить, вполне нормально себя чувствуя. Я удивился было его ответу, но тут разговор зашел о нашем размещении на будущий год — как оказалось, в башне оборудуют еще одну спальню, — об учителях и расписании уроков, и я все ждал, что она спросит про Гарри, но она так и не спросила. Интересно, а где она провела прошлый год? И как долго, подумал я вдруг, ответом на этот вопрос я буду мерить каждого, кого встречу?

***  
Вторая половина дня промелькнула еще быстрее — я составил второй список «О чем надо спросить профессора Спраут», и он оказался на редкость длинным. Парвати с Ноттом закончили обход, я засадил их сочинять объявление о пожертвованиях для Хогвартса и вовремя сообразил, что печатать его можно в типографии «Придиры» и надо подойти к Луне, она наверняка обрадуется заказу. У Эрни и Джастина еще конца-края видно не было: они обнаружили среди мусора как минимум три вида семян, которые можно было прорастить, и теперь со всем бесконечным хаффлпаффским упорством убеждали меня отпустить их назавтра в Запретный лес — там такое растет! И бесплатно! Идея борьбы с дефицитом бюджета упорно завоевывала умы, а я записал в список еще один пункт — получить разрешение.

Перед ужином оставалось время переодеться; в спальне я обнаружил только Рона, свирепо терзавшего волосы расческой: зеркало, в которое он гляделся, монотонно повествовало о пользе парикмахерских заклинаний.  
— Ну как? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Все живы?  
— Да вроде.  
Он швырнул расческу на кровать и потянулся за мантией.  
— Ты в Мунго идешь сегодня?  
— Нет, я домой хотел. А что?  
Тут только я заметил начищенные ботинки и новую мантию, но о свидании, похоже, речи не шло.  
Рон помялся:  
— Никому не скажешь? У Джорджа новый целитель — Дэмьен все-таки свалил в отставку…  
Дэмьена в больнице знали все: он казался вечным, как Стоунхендж.  
— Так вот, я ей помогал — она делала Джорджу… ну, процедуры и сказала, что мне тоже надо научиться, не в больнице, а на потом…  
Он совсем скис, и этот страх я понимал как нельзя лучше: бабушка несколько раз порывалась забрать маму и папу домой, но ее отговаривали.  
— Они могут искать контрзаклятье и без Джорджа, — мой ответ прозвучал не слишком искренне. — И в любой момент вызовут…  
Рон махнул рукой:  
— Это-то ясно, что не завтра… она вроде нормальная, все объясняла, и я ее спросил — ну, я давно хотел спросить, как их, то есть лежачих, кормят — они же не могут сами…  
Я не выдержал и хмыкнул — кто о чем, а Рон о еде.  
Он усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Вот именно. А она, в смысле, целитель О’Лири, сказала, что этому тоже можно научиться, и если я смогу, мне дадут работу: по два часа каждый вечер в нашем крыле помогать с кормежкой и вообще… и обещала сегодня проверить, как у меня получится.  
— Да нормально получится, Рон.  
Что я еще мог сказать?  
— А то сегодня опять опозорился, — продолжал говорить он, пока мы шли на ужин. — Планы — да какие планы!.. А что с тобой такое было? Запал на декана?  
— В теплице надышался, — отмахнулся я, — вот и накрыло.

В зал мы пришли одни из последних — только Зануд опять не было. Дин и Шеймус доедали десерт, довольно громко обсуждая прелести профессора Олбани. Луна помахала мне, и я вспомнил, что к ней надо подойти насчет объявлений.  
Когда дверь отлетела в сторону и на пороге возникла Гермиона, никто особо не среагировал. Кто-то кивнул, кто-то поздоровался, и тут Рон начал подниматься со стула:  
— Герми?! Что?!  
— Скорее! — прорыдала она. — Скорее, они же друг друга убьют!

Рон рванулся первым, я за ним.  
— Кто? — орал он, волоча Гермиону за руку. — Малфой?  
Она всхлипывала, то кивала, то мотала головой, так что ничего было не понятно, но я-то не сомневался, кто виноват. И знал: если за Майкла надо будет убить — убью.  
Я ждал чего угодно: криков, вспышек, крови на стенах, — но в коридоре, ведущем к библиотеке, было тихо.  
Майкл и Малфой лежали на полу, обездвиженные классическим _**Petrificus**_. Лицо у Малфоя, кажется, было разбито, следы крови виднелись и на руке, под задравшимся рукавом мантии. Тряслась, прижавшись к стене, девочка-хаффлпаффка — как ее, Джонс? Палочку она держала двумя пальцами так, будто та была сделана, по меньшей мере, из _Antiaris toxicaria_.  
— Что? — следом за нами подоспели Шеймус и Дин.  
— К Помфри, быстро!  
Шеймус без разговоров рванул прочь, Дин растерянно оглянувшись, побежал его догонять.  
— _**Finite**_!  
Рон помог Гермионе оттащить Майкла в сторону и теперь старался привести его в чувство, Гермиона вернулась к Малфою, взмахнула палочкой — раз, другой, третий, дрожащим голосом проговорила заклинание…  
— Да брось ты его! — позвал Рон, осторожно укладывая Корнера на пол. — Майклу вон помоги!

— Мэган, что здесь было? — больше никак помочь я все равно не мог.  
— Я не Мэган, — она отмерла, достала откуда-то платок и теперь хлюпала в него. — Я Бриджет. Мы… мы шли с Гермионой впереди, разговаривали, потом Малфой что-то сказал, и вдруг Майкл как закричит! Мы прибежали, а этот, — она указала на Драко, — упал и стал корчиться на полу… и я так испугалась! А Гермиона сказала, что надо бежать за помощью, но я не могла, а они все дрались, и я… И я их обездвижила.  
— Двадцать баллов Хаффлпаффу! — раздалось сзади.  
Мы расступились, директор Макгонагалл подошла и наклонилась над упавшими.  
— В больничное крыло послали?  
Я кивнул.  
— Это Малфой! — выкрикнул Рон. — Это все он!  
— Мистер Уизли, прежде чем обвинять, надо оказать помощь раненым, вы не находите?  
— А для этого надо понять, что случилось. Вы позволите, директор? — из-за спины Макгонагалл выдвинулась профессор Олбани. — **_Accio_** палочки…  
— Корнера и Малфоя, — подсказала Макгонагалл.  
Профессор Олбани убрала одну из палочек в карман, оставив вторую:  
— **_Priopi Incantatem_**!  
Мы смотрели как зачарованные: **_Protego, Protego, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Protego_** …  
— Вот видите! — крикнул Рон. — Майкл защищался!  
— Мистер Уизли, — тихо сказала Макгонагалл. — Это палочка Малфоя, а не Корнера.  
— **_Priopi Incantatem_**! — повторила профессор Олбани в полной тишине.  
 _ **Patiendo, Obscura, Patiendo, Patiendo, Seco**_ …  
— Что это? — выговорил кто-то.  
— _**Patiendo**_? Подобие _**Cruciatus**_ , но Непростительным не считается и боль причиняет… несколько меньшую, я бы сказала.  
Гермиона охнула.  
— Малфой его спровоцировал! — не выдержал я.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы тоже слышали, как мистер Малфой что-то сказал, прежде чем началась драка?  
Гермиона кивнула — лица ее не было видно.  
— Но я не слышала, что… Майкл шел за нами, он решил, что нас надо охранять, и не убирал палочку… Что с ним будет, директор?  
— С Корнером? Ну, поскольку Непростительных не было, мадам Помфри оценит состояние обоих…  
— Нет, с Малфоем! Я… я думала, это **_Cruciatus_**!  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — опять вступила Олбани, — если вы согласитесь поделиться воспоминанием, мы сможем восстановить истину.  
Тут наконец появилась мадам Помфри, и нас приставили к делу.

Директорский кабинет — в прошлый раз я не обратил внимания — был странно пуст. Недоставало безделушек Дамблдора, так и не восстановили витрину с мечом Гриффиндора, которую мы разбили в прошлом году, — и только стульев хватало на всех.  
— Итак, мисс Грейнджер!  
— Директор, подождите!  
— Да, Невилл?  
— Я… я могу предполагать, что сказал Малфой. Майкл не захотел бы — я точно знаю, — чтобы все это видели.  
— Чего же вы хотите?  
— Непреложный обет.  
Профессор Олбани вскинула брови.  
— Даже так, мистер Лонгботтом?  
— Да, — сказал я твердо. — Мы с Шеймусом его дали.  
— А если придется свидетельствовать в суде? — спросил Слагхорн — их с Флитвиком вызвали позже.  
— З-закрытое заседание, — проговорила Гермиона — она все еще плакала, и Рон обнимал ее, мрачно озираясь. — И клятва.  
— Ох, мисс Грейнджер, да вы дрожите, бедняжка! Вот, выпейте!  
— Директор, — снова встрял я, — кроме воспоминания Гермионы, думаю, понадобится и мое… и я тоже хочу видеть.

 _Факелы горят через каждые десять шагов. Я оборачиваюсь вслед за Гермионой и вижу темную фигуру — это Майкл, — а за ним слабый отблеск на светлых волосах — Малфой. Коридор заворачивает, Гермиона больше ничего не видит, только из-за угла доносится знакомый, врастяжку, голос: «Можешь не оглядываться, Корнер. Не думаю, что кто-то польстится на твою спину после…». Вспышка, отчаянный крик:_ « **Patiendo!** _» — и все исчезает._

Я почувствовал, что Макгонагалл крепко держит меня за руку: спросить здесь она ничего не могла, только все сильнее сжимала пальцы.

 _Снова коридор — это восьмой этаж, мы с Шеймусом, пыхтя от натуги, тащим Майкла — колдовать нельзя, заметят. Его ноги волочатся по полу, иногда он приходит в себя, пытается идти и стонет. У дверей Выручай-комнаты я сгружаю его на Шеймуса, поворачиваюсь и тяжелой рысью трижды пробегаю вдоль стены — дверь возникает передо мной в последний момент.  
— На живот! — ору я уже свободно, в Выручай-комнате никто не услышит. Мы осторожно кладем Майкла на живот, я бормочу: _**«Evanesco!»** , _уничтожая обрывки штанов и рубашки. Спина и задница его исполосованы в мясо, и Шеймус, отчаянно ругаясь, роется в сундучке — там должна оставаться настойка ясенца. А я чищу раны и запрещаю, запрещаю, запрещаю себе думать, что еще Кэрроу могли сделать с ним, — и понимаю, что не думать нельзя, потому что нам его и лечить…_


	5. Рон

Когда Невилл и Макгонагалл вывалились из думосбора, бледные аж до зелени, я сразу понял, что никакой госпиталь мне сегодня не светит. И никакая работа.  
Директор упала в кресло, Слагхорн кинулся было к ней со своим зельем, но профессор Олбани его придержала:  
— В больничное крыло! Все, и быстро.  
Я заикнулся, что мне ничего не надо, но она взглянула, как на идиота:  
— При чем тут вы, мистер Уизли?  
Действительно.

Так что через пятнадцать минут я упирался носом в запертую дверь. Снаружи.  
— Завтра, завтра, — сказала мадам Помфри, решительно выпихивая меня в коридор. — Спасибо, что помогли, а сейчас идите.

Оказалось, идти мне некуда.  
Макгонагалл тоже оставили в больничном крыле, так что до камина было не добраться, и я понятия не имел, есть ли в Хогвартсе еще камины, кроме как в директорском кабинете. Вроде у Снейпа был, Гарри рассказывал когда-то, — может, и у других преподавателей тоже? Но все они, даже профессор Спраут, оставались там, за дверью.

Стенка была ледяная, и пол тоже, но я сел напротив двери и стал ждать непонятно чего. Можно было вернуться в спальню, но там пристанут с вопросами Дин и Шеймус. Я вдруг понял, что меня трясет — наверно, от холода, — представил, как ломлюсь в дверь и требую успокоительного, и чуть не умер со стыда. Оставалось сидеть, мерзнуть и думать о всякой ерунде, но в голову все равно лез подвал Малфой-мэнора, светящиеся шары под потолком и каркающее « _ **Crucio**_!» сверху, из зала. По правде сказать, я и сам не знал, зачем мне в больничное крыло — посидеть возле Гермионы или пойти к хорьку и прибить его прямо там, и пусть потом делают что хотят.   
Ноги затекли, я вытянул их, и тут дверь открылась: кто-то вышел наружу.  
— Ох! _**Lumos**_!  
Палочка почти что ткнула мне в лицо.  
— Мистер Уизли? Почему вы не в спальне?  
Кажется, у меня появилась дурная привычка — удивлять профессора Олбани.  
— Так отбоя же не было.   
Я встал и попрыгал, чтобы размяться. Все равно уже хуже не будет.  
— И тем не менее — внутрь вас сегодня не пустят, так что сидеть здесь смысла нет. Пойдемте, мистер Уизли, нам по пути — думаю, будет не лишним успокоить студентов.  
Точно, она же наш декан!  
И, замирая от собственной наглости, я выдал:  
— Профессор Олбани, а вы можете открыть мне камин?  
Бинго!

Все-таки она была странная. Улыбнулась как тогда, половиной рта:  
— Да вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Уизли, — и пошла себе дальше.  
Я почесал за ней, так и не понимая: откроет? Нет? И только поражался: почему вчера так тащился от ее походки и голоса, а сегодня — ничего? Хотя догадывался, конечно, — характер у нее начисто забивал внешность. Не то чтоб я раньше такого близко не видел, примеров хватало: и мама, и Джинни, и Гермиона, — но эта была из ряда вон.   
Да, и причем тут — близко?  
Мы свернули за угол, и тут она остановилась и спросила:  
— Так зачем вам в Мунго, мистер Уизли?  
— У меня там брат.  
Отмазку для окружающих мы не сами придумали: подсказал Сэвидж, аврор, который вел дело Джорджа. Понятно, не из человеколюбия, явно Джордж там накопал такое, о чем следовало молчать. Не слишком глубоко накопал — никаких клятв или там обетов мы не давали, но все-таки.  
— Несчастный случай. Мой другой брат, его близнец, погиб в мае, ну, когда… — Она кивнула. — Они были изобретатели, может, слышали — «Ужастики Уизли»? Ну вот, а Джордж так и не привык, что его страховать некому.  
Ее глаза блеснули в темноте:  
— Я читала, что Поттер-дозор — тоже они, верно? А вы не думали, мистер Уизли, что это могло быть нападение?  
— Да нет вроде. — Я помотал для убедительности головой. — Авроры там все перерыли, сказали, сам…  
Она пошла дальше, а меня аж скрутило — так вдруг захотелось, чтоб это действительно было нападение, и можно было бы найти эту сволочь и вытрясти из нее… Так нет же.

В кабинете у профессора Олбани тоже было холодно, как не летом. Она зажгла пару ламп и прошла прямо к камину — пустому и вычищенному до блеска. Наверно, эльфы перед ее приездом все вылизали, а попользоваться еще не успела. Пока она там возилась, я оглядывался: просто чтобы убедиться лишний раз, что учителя тоже люди. Взять хоть Снейпа: некоторые до сих пор верили, что он вампир. Или Дамблдора — какой у него был кабинет!

В этой комнате было почти пусто: стол и диван. Зато на стенах висело несколько колдографий — я не смог удержаться и подобрался к ним поближе.   
На семейном колдо тут же нашелся профессор — то есть еще не профессор, а девчонка лет пятнадцати: она стояла навытяжку рядом с лысым худым мужиком в дорогой зеленой мантии. Рядом с ней девчонка поменьше — должно быть, сестра, — ухватив поперек живота, поднимала вверх третью, совсем кроху. Малявка крутилась и махала ручками, разевая беззубый рот.

На другой стене, напротив, висела колдография еще одного мужика, тоже худого, но не лысого, а, наоборот, бородатого. На коленях он держал пса, которого я сейчас же узнал: он был вылитый мой патронус! Пес сидел тихо, только раз, извернувшись, лизнул мужика в нос. Колдо — и это, и еще одно рядом — было старое, черно-белое. На соседнем снимке немолодая леди в восточном платье грустно глядела на бородатого, а заметив меня, улыбнулась.

— Готово, мистер Уизли!  
Я подскочил и уставился на профессора Олбани: она протягивала мне банку с летучим порохом.  
— Сейчас без четверти девять. Если ровно через два часа вы не появитесь здесь…  
— Карета обратится в тыкву, — пробормотал я.  
Она усмехнулась:  
— Думаю, Золушка из вас вряд ли получится, но посадить сто розовых кустов, фигурально выражаясь, вам придется. И похвально, что вы читаете маггловскую литературу, пусть даже детскую.   
Я кивнул, сказал спасибо и шагнул в камин. Никакой литературы я не читал, конечно, — про Золушку нам прошлой осенью, когда мы бились над «Сказками барда Биддля», рассказывала Гермиона.

Так поздно я еще не приходил. Вряд ли целитель О’Лири до сих пор ждала, если только опять не дежурила, — но я хотя бы попадал к Джорджу, да еще с новостями.  
Магмедичка в приемной грозно на меня посмотрела, я махнул ей пропуском со светящимися буквами «круглосуточно», рванул к лифту — и наткнулся на аккуратную табличку «С 20-00 лифты закрыты на профилактику. Осторожно, гремлины! Пользуйтесь лестницей».

Это меня добило. Не день работы, не выходка Малфоя, а вот эта идиотская мелочь. Минуту я всерьез думал, не вернуться ли, но вовремя вспомнил, что профессор ушла и заперла комнату, а то и камин закрыла, и побрёл вверх по ступенькам. Восьмой этаж! Светильники горели редко, я пару раз запинался и, проклиная все на свете, лез дальше. Пусто было, как вчера возле хаффлпаффской гостиной, и когда на площадке шестого этажа что-то шевельнулось, я едва не заорал.

— Кто здесь?  
Голос был обычный, человеческий. Я преодолел последние пять ступенек и увидел аврора. Нормального аврора: в красном мундире и с палочкой наизготовку, он подпирал собой дверь, ведущую к палатам. Рядом, у стены, стоял стул — наверно, я согнал беднягу с насиженного места. Но откуда мне было знать?  
— Привет! — прозвучало это, надо признаться, не слишком уверенно.  
— Добрый вечер. Вы куда это так поздно?  
— К брату, на восьмой.   
Я сунул аврору пропуск. Он внимательно изучил его, потом оглядел меня с головы до ног.   
— Уизли? Чарли — твой брат? Мы учились вместе. Я Лео Киган, может, слышал?  
— Погоди, ты же был вратарем? — Он кивнул. — У тебя еще прозвище было — Драй?   
Аврор расплылся в улыбке:  
— Он самый.  
— И табличка в зале наград, я видел! Слушай, а можно спросить? Не сегодня, а потом, завтра? Чарли рассказывал, ты придумал какую-то штуку… в смысле, я тоже вратарь, и…  
— Завтра — нет.   
— А послезавтра? Я забегу?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Минут на пять, не больше. Служба!  
— Там Пожиратели? Кто? Малфой, да?  
Он посмотрел, все еще усмехаясь.  
— Любопытство сгубило кошку. И не вздумай болтать!  
Тут уж настала моя очередь усмехаться. Если чему и научился в прошлом году, то держать язык за зубами. Так что я согласился без всяких и поднялся наконец на свой восьмой.

Почувствуй себя дома, блин. Я сначала и сам не понял, почему так решил, но потом услышал, как где-то в глубине коридора, у поста, мурлычет колдорадио. Селестина Уорлок, будь она неладна. Целитель О’Лири что-то писала при свете настольной лампы.  
Я кашлянул, она вскинула голову:  
— Мистер Уизли? Наконец-то!   
Объяснения, заготовленные еще на лестнице, разом куда-то испарились, и я выдавил жалкое:  
— Я не нарочно, честное слово!  
— Что-то случилось?   
И посмотрела, как дежурная внизу.  
— Там просто подрались, и я…  
— Вы подрались в школе?   
Теперь она смотрела на мой кулак.  
— Ээээ… нет, это в другой раз… И я не дрался!   
И понял, что она смеется.  
— В другой раз? Однако! Что же вы делали?  
Я подумал.  
— Восстанавливал справедливость?  
— Как я сразу не догадалась, — кивнула она. — Позвольте?  
И подняла палочку.  
Вот придурок, мог бы сам сообразить, что в таком виде к Джорджу нельзя! Но сказать ничего не успел: меня ударило порывом холодного ветра и тут же отпустило.  
— Ну вот!  
— Спасибо, целитель! Я пойду?  
Я уже прошел пару шагов в сторону палат, и тут она меня окликнула:  
— Значит, вы передумали? Насчет работы?  
— Что? Нет! — Меня наконец прорвало: — Не передумал, правда, я очень хочу, но я боялся, что опоздал, а вы ничего не говорили, и времени совсем нет, камин откроют без четверти одиннадцать…  
— Да погодите же! Понятно, что если вы не пришли вовремя и никто вас не заменил, случилось что-то непредвиденное. Не передумали — и прекрасно, я бы вам посоветовала сначала уладить вопрос с работой, а потом идти к брату.  
— А не поздно? Там не ушли?  
— Мистер Уизли, вы не забыли? Это кухня, там всегда кто-то есть! К тому же я предупреждала, нас ждут.  
Я открыл было рот, но она уже ухватила меня за руку и взмахнула палочкой:  
— _**Apparate**_!

Ну, хоть на ногах удержался. Мы стояли в коридоре, таком же, как на восьмом, разве что потемнее, напротив какой-то двери.  
— Для сотрудников аппарация разрешена, — сказала О’Лири. — Вы же об этом хотели спросить?  
— Нет, я про кухню — если меня возьмут, те чары все равно можно будет? И разве здесь не домовики? У нас в школе…  
— Сначала надо научиться, мистер Уизли. Если вы будете в штате и изъявите желание изучить что-то дополнительно, все будут только за. А домовики на обычной кухне, для обычных больных, которые едят сами. Здесь скорее лаборатория…   
Не договорив, она толкнула дверь. Послышался звон разбитого стекла и сразу же гневный вопль:  
— _**Reparo**_! Риган, мать твою, я сколько раз говорил — стучись!  
Я аж затормозил.  
— Идемте, идемте, — целитель О’Лири так и не отпускала мой рукав. — Все в порядке.  
Комната была точь-в-точь кабинет зельеварения: сплошные лабораторные столы, кипящие котлы, горелки, перегонные кубы и эти, как их… флаконы с притертыми пробками.   
Какой-то тип ростом со среднего гоблина копошился за ближайшим столом спиной к нам.  
О’Лири спокойно пододвинула стул и села.   
— Оставьте наконец мою мать в покое, Джес.   
— Она и так покойница, — ответил тип, не оборачиваясь. — Вряд ли я могу ее сильнее побеспокоить. 

С такими разговорами стоило не в кухню проситься, а в морг, ей-Мерлин!  
На всякий случай я решил обеспечить себе путь к отступлению, попятился к двери и тут же наткнулся на что-то. Поспешно отдернул ногу — мало ли какая хрень могла здесь валяться, но хрень вдруг шевельнулась, фыркнула и ткнула острым туда, где носок сполз.  
Я шарахнулся в сторону и свалил стул.  
— Басти! — страшным голосом заорал тип. — Басти, сгинь!  
Серая тень метнулась мимо меня под шкаф.  
Тип все-таки оторвался от стола, подскочил ко мне и встал напротив.  
— Басти не трожь! Первый закон — Басти не трогать, понял?  
Разогнувшись, он оказался не таким уж мелким, хоть и ниже меня на две головы. Росту добавляла круглая шапка, красная с золотом, — я сперва подумал, что на ней нарисованы круги, но это были солнышки, точно как рисовала Джин, когда была совсем маленькой, — солнышки с лучами, которые вдобавок еще и светились! Потом я разглядел под красно-золотым — тоже с солнышками! — сюртуком синий в полоску жилет и шейный платок того цвета, который Гермиона называла бирюзовым, и окончательно впал в ступор. К чужим закидонам мне было не привыкать, но этот тип явно претендовал на место в тройке лидеров.  
Он еще раз оглядел меня снизу доверху, будто собирался купить и не желал переплачивать.  
— Масть подходящая! А, Риган? Подходящая, говорю! — он хмыкнул. — Тебя, малый, как звать?  
— Рон, — выдал я с ходу.  
Он вздёрнул вверх палец.  
— О! Ронан?  
— Это Рональд Уизли, Джес, я тебе говорила. И, кстати, мы торопимся. — Целитель О’Лири явно чувствовала себя как дома. — Рон, это мистер Тачстоун, твой будущий босс.

Наконец-то, у меня от этих мистеров Уизли уже изжога начиналась.  
— Рональд, — повторил тип. — Это что же выходит? Рагналл? Ладно, сойдет. Ну что, малый, пожрать любишь?  
Он так меня заморочил, что я кивнул. Просто взял и кивнул, как дурак.  
— Годно, годно! Без этого у нас никак! А, скажем, наоборот?  
— Что наоборот?  
Голова у меня шла кругом.  
— Малый! — радостно завопил мистер как-его-там. — Да ты тупой! Вот это правильно! Это я люблю! Не след быть умнее начальства!  
Он снова пробежался взад-вперед, развернулся и ткнул меня в живот пальцем.  
— Голодал?  
Я хотел было ответить, что да, и вдруг понял — не могу. То, в лесу, даже рядом с настоящим голодом не стояло. Гарри это понимал, а я, с мамиными обедами и добавкой — нет: ума не хватило, а опыта было негде взять. Так что я просто помотал головой.  
— Работу хочешь? Два дня тебе. Два дня не жрамши — и беру.  
— Зачем? — пробормотал я.  
— Затем, малый, что наши клиенты — они голодные. Мы их кормим, да все не то. А сытый голодного не разумеет. Понял?  
Я вспомнил Джорджа, которого вчера держал заклинанием — а мог бы и так, без всякого колдовства. Ничего не осталось, одни кости.  
— Воду пей! Воду — можно. Все, дуйте отсюда. Риган, еще раз не постучишь — прокляну!

— Отлично! — Целитель О’Лири волокла меня по коридору. — Мистер Уизли, вы ему понравились!  
— Рон! — не вытерпел я. — Вы уже начали — вот и зовите! Рон! На ты! А этот мистер Тачстоун, он кто? Он же вас…  
— Ему можно, — сказала она. — Он работал еще с моим отцом, второго такого специалиста просто нет, но характер — сами видите… А что сказал второй раз прийти, это замечательно! Других он заворачивал с порога: одному, помню, сказал, что слишком умный, другому — что вид кислый… Рональд? — она вдруг взяла меня за руку и заглянула в глаза. — Ты же попробуешь? Справишься?

Я представил себе два дня без завтраков, обедов и ужинов, без набегов на кухню перед сном. Да уж, куда Волдеморту с Нагини против такого ужаса! И интересно, что скажет Гермиона, когда заметит?


	6. Невилл

Из больничного крыла я вырвался через полчаса со склянкой успокоительного в руках. Мадам Помфри отчаялась всучить мне снотворное, наказала чуть что сразу бежать к ней и отпустила с миром.

В нашей — то есть слизеринской — гостиной, к счастью, никого не было, я без помех добрался до кровати, лег и уснул как убитый.  
И проснулся, оттого что Шеймус плеснул мне в лицо водой из палочки.  
— Невилл! Завтрак проспишь!  
— Утро?..  
— Ну ты даешь? Что пил-то вчера?   
Я продрал глаза и все вспомнил.  
— Майкл?  
— Нормально, — ответил Дин. — Прикинь, сидим вчера у хаффов, и он приходит — говорит, из больнички сбежал, родаки за ним приехали, хотели забрать, а он в глухой отказ — типа, рейвы не драпают! В общем, остался, будет у Помфри какие-то зелья пить.  
— А Малфой что?  
— А что Малфой? Он, считай, для того и нарвался, чтобы ухо давить, пока все горбатятся. Что, нет?  
— С ним вроде Тони меняется, — вставил Шеймус. — Не сам, на кого-то из девчонок.  
— А Рон где? — Я вдруг заметил заправленную кровать. — Он вообще… ночевал?  
— О-о-о, Ронни! — пропел Дин и палочкой изобразил в воздухе пылающее сердечко. — Пропал, совсем пропал наш Ронни! Пошел в больничное крыло забрать кое-кого!

На завтрак я бежал, заранее готовый ко всему — но только не к воплю, которым меня встретили.  
Последний раз я слышал такое, когда привел Гарри в Выручай-комнату, но сейчас-то я был без Гарри!  
— Тебе письмо! — крикнул кто-то. Почтовая сова топталась по столу и, увидев, меня, недовольно ухнула. Я отвязал свиток, посмотрел адрес — опять Министерство — и сунул в карман. 

— Невилл! — Майкл вскинул вверх руку, раздвинув пальцы буквой V. Я уже не помнил, от кого это пошло в прошлом году — кажется, от Эрни, — но жест прижился. Я кивнул и ответил тем же. Рядом с Майклом пристроилась вчерашняя хаффлпаффка, Бриджет. Он что-то сказал ей — Падма, сидевшая напротив, нахмурилась и принялась старательно размешивать чай.

— Моя сестра такая глупая!  
Я подпрыгнул. Парвати очень любила подобные фокусы — подобраться незаметно и дунуть в ухо, так что у меня волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.  
— Ты что творишь?!  
Она рассмеялась, легко перекидывая ноги через скамейку.  
— Хочу сесть с тобой.  
Как она умудрялась до последнего не выдавать себя ни звуком, ни запахом? Сегодня от нее пахло _Plumeria Alba_ — запрещенный прием, мою слабость к этому цветку она знала прекрасно и безжалостно использовала.  
— Садись, конечно, — упрекать ее было бесполезно. — Ты что-то говорила?  
— Я? Говорила? Ах да, Падма! Такая дурочка! Думает, что влюбилась!  
Падма оставила чашку в покое, но все равно походила не на влюбленную девушку, а на огнедышащего дракона.  
— В кого?  
Парвати дернула плечом.  
— В американца! Папа приводил его к нам обедать, а Падма придумала, что влюбилась! Американец! У него вот такие зубы! — Парвати оскалилась, демонстрируя собственные зубы, белые и ровные. — И загар! И его зовут Скай! Разве человека могут звать Скай? Он же не собака! И он пишет ей письма! Такая дурочка, ничего не понимает…  
Она покачала головой и вдруг сердито на меня посмотрела:  
— Невилл! Всегда с тобой так! Я совсем про другое хотела сказать, а ты меня сбил!  
— Про другое?  
Она сдвинула брови.  
— Я хотела спросить, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
— Я что?  
Я понимал, что веду себя ужасно, непозволительно, но слова, все до единого, внезапно куда-то улетучились, осталась только Парвати, ее лицо, ее темные глаза, смотревшие на меня неожиданно серьезно.  
— Опять? Не делай вид, что не понял! Его приглашают на свидание, а он…  
— Что?  
Мерлин Великий, я готов был убить самого себя, лишь бы не казаться таким олухом! Она еще раз покачала головой, изо всех сил изображая, что сердится — не взаправду, а просто потому, что так полагалось.  
— Сегодня, сразу после ужина, у главной лестницы.  
Я кивнул. Только это и смог.  
Она вскочила со скамьи, еще раз взглянула, склонив голову набок, словно проверяла, запомнил ли я, и вылетела за дверь.

Оказывается, все это время я не дышал. Больше всего хотелось побиться о стену, как домовому эльфу, рассердившему хозяина. Но стена была далеко, так что я просто уронил голову на стол. Получилось довольно громко — Рон, одиноко зависавший в двух шагах от меня над стаканом воды, испуганно дернулся:  
— Ты чего?  
Я взглянул на него, не поднимая головы. Слов по-прежнему не было.  
— Может тебя того… к Помфри?  
Пришлось встать. Я оглянулся — в зале почти никого не осталось: на дальнем конце стола Паркинсон пила чай, а Буллстроуд, держа в руках огромный до изумления бутерброд, что-то нашептывала ей на ухо. Наискосок от них две шестикурсницы из Рейвенкло со священным ужасом глядели на бутерброд и на саму Буллстроуд.

Рон все еще вглядывался мне в лицо, часто моргая, — и я вдруг подумал, что он-то наверняка знает, и можно его спросить…  
— Невилл? Эй!  
— Подскажешь мне кое-что?  
— Не вопрос, — пробормотал он. — Но, может, к Помфри?  
— На работу.  
Мы вылезли из-за стола и побрели по коридору.  
— Ты что спросить-то хотел?  
— Слушай, тебя когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь приглашали на свидание?  
— Чего?   
Повторить я не посмел бы и под угрозой _**Avada**_.  
Рон дернулся за палочкой, как будто хотел обездвижить меня и отволочь в больничное крыло принудительно, но вовремя опомнился:  
— Свидание? А-а-а… Нет, обычно оно само… А кто?.. — Он оглянулся в сторону зала, прикидывая что-то. — Парвати?  
Я молчал. Так же молча мы вышли на крыльцо.  
— Ты что, идти не хочешь? — спросил он наконец.  
— Хочу! — сказал я слишком громко.  
— А что тогда? Разница-то какая, кто позвал? — Он посмотрел на меня, недоумевающе хмурясь. — Погоди, ты что, раньше никогда?..  
Я понял, что сейчас случится ужасное — Рон засмеет меня или начнет жалеть, и тогда останется только проклясть его или себя. Но он вдруг выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся:  
— А, ясно! Да ты не парься, честное слово, это же просто свидание! Тебе ничего не надо делать — ну, ничего такого. Можно поговорить, или погулять, или в шахматы… то есть в теплицу ее своди, что ли… хотя нет, вы и так весь день там… Да просто посидите где-нибудь!   
Рон вдруг наклонился ближе, и я непроизвольно потянул носом, разобрав слабый запах _Poa blandior_ , которым обычно засевали квиддичные газоны, и еще один, горький, больничный.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он громким шепотом, — тебе даже с ней целоваться необязательно.  
Я отшатнулся, увидел, как он изо всех сил старается удержаться от смеха, и сам не стерпел — расхохотался.  
— Что, — спросил Рон, отсмеявшись, — полегчало? Тогда я пошел, а то эти опять там поцапаются. 

И вправду полегчало — я просто расплылся лужей, как после _**Bracium Emendo**_. Уходить с крыльца не хотелось, я сел, уговаривая себя, что минутное опоздание не в счет, и внезапно задумался, что все вокруг меняется слишком быстро. За эти — сколько? — три дня я разговаривал с Роном Уизли больше, чем за предыдущие семь лет, если не считать «привет — пока» и «бей его, гада!». И говорить с ним оказалось легко: то ли он тоже изменился, то ли умел и раньше, но кто об этом знал, кроме Гарри?  
Было вдвойне смешно думать сейчас не про Парвати, а про Рона, но беспокоиться о свидании я просто не мог: любой вопрос, который приходил в голову, либо вгонял меня в краску, либо заставлял чувствовать последним уродом.

Так что я поднял себя на ноги и пошел работать.  
Благослови Мерлин гербологию, мое лучшее лекарство! Стоило только увидеть команду, которая, пользуясь моментом, спокойно устроилась на утреннем солнышке, и все ненужные мысли как вымело.  
Леди были заняты делом: Парвати что-то втолковывала Падме, Гринграсс в двух шагах от них брезгливо оглядывалась, будто не понимала, как ее угораздило здесь оказаться, а Ханна и Сьюзен играли в колыбель для низзла, старательно вывязывая палочкой узоры из сизалевого шнура, который обычно использовался для шпалер.  
Джентльмены откровенно бездельничали.   
— Переходим к плану «Б»? — лениво осведомился Джастин, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь, и довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив, что я не понял вопроса.  
Джастин с Эрни были птицами одного полета: что Макмиллан из Списка Двадцати восьми, что Финч-Флетчли из Книги пэров. В прошлом году я думал, что Джастин прячется в маггловском мире, пока Эрни не проговорился, что старшие Макмилланы переправили его на континент. Но маггловское в Джастине сидело неистребимо и служило предметом гордости, в том числе такие вот словечки.  
— Что за план?  
— Как я понял, мы собираемся, хм… собирать пожертвования? Я вчера вечером написал маме, спросил, сможет ли она увеличить свой ежегодный заказ в Кью — если ты мне скажешь, что именно заказывать.  
— Кью? Королевский ботанический сад?   
Джастин с достоинством кивнул.  
— Это не значит, что мы отказались от Запретного леса, — добавил Эрни.  
— Если через неделю здесь будут хотя бы две теплицы, я сам с вами пойду!  
— Он в нас сомневается, — скорбно проговорил Эрни.  
— Гриффиндорец, что с него взять?  
Ханна и Сьюзен захихикали.  
— Может, он думает, что меня зовут Зак Смит?  
— Или меня?  
Феноменальная трусость Зака Смита давно вошла в легенды, не хуже моих взорванных котлов, так что тут даже Гринграсс хмыкнула невнятно, но одобрительно.

— Мистер Лонгботтом!  
В дверях теплицы стояла профессор Спраут.  
— Хорошо, что вы так ответственно относитесь к делу — я всех вас имею в виду, — но положение не настолько трагично. Достаточно будет подробного перечня стройматериалов и чар, я проверю его и вызову специалистов. Или вы действительно собирались ставить теплицы самостоятельно?  
— Так объявление нельзя? — спросил Терри. — И что в таком случае будем делать мы?  
— Помогать, мистер Бут. Основная ваша работа впереди, когда начнут поступать растения. Я совершенно не возражаю против объявления — чем больше людей, тем лучше. Невилл, вы правильно обозначили сроки: я жду ваших предложений не позже пятницы. И письмо — вы принесли его? Давайте, я посмотрю.

Ух. Дурная привычка — делать все самому. Или не делать, если уверен, что не получится.   
Я отдал профессору Спраут письма — в том числе полученное за завтраком, — и погрузился в списки, каталоги и чертежи.  
Ближе к обеду она сама позвала меня.   
— Невилл, второе — это ответ на ваше? Что вы им написали?  
Это было совершенно на нее не похоже — начинать вот так, издалека. Кажется, и сама она это поняла и успокаивающе похлопала меня по руке:  
— Ничего страшного там нет, просто неожиданно… Вас приглашают на собеседование в Отдел Тайн. Такими приглашениями не разбрасываются, Невилл. Вы не обязаны его принимать, но я советую вам пойти.  
— Отдел Тайн?  
— Да, видите, вот здесь: «Просим удостоверить вашу личность». Стандартная проверка. Приложите сюда палочку.  
Я взял письмо и ткнул, куда она показывала, — на пергаменте проступили буквы: «Мистер Н.Ф.Б.Д.Лонгботтом приглашается для собеседования к 9 часам утра 30 августа 1998 года. Министерство Магии, уровень ноль».   
Я растерянно посмотрел на профессора Спраут. Она пожала плечами:  
— Человек, который создал и возглавил организацию Сопротивления, должен был заинтересовать их.  
— Но это не я! Это Гарри!  
— В прошлом году его здесь не было. Не забывайте об этом.

До назначенного срока оставалось почти четыре недели. Можно было спросить у бабушки — если она не знает, кто мог сосватать меня в Отдел Тайн, то хотя бы подскажет, к кому обратиться. Можно было написать Гарри, если он получает письма. Можно было пойти к директору. Я знал, что не сделаю ничего.   
Ненавижу тайны.

С Луной мы столкнулись в коридоре: я опаздывал на обед, она уже уходила и, увидев, помахала замусоленным листком:  
— Объявление! Дин нарисовал картинки, очень клевые! Твое тоже готово?   
Я протянул ей свиток.  
— Отправишь сегодня? Передай мистеру Лавгуду, чтобы прислал расценки.  
Она кивнула:  
— Хорошо, я скажу.   
Уходить вот так сразу было неловко, и я спросил:  
— Собираешься домой?  
— К Джинни, — сказала Луна. — Дойдем с ней до нашего дома. Она совсем не выходит.   
— Почему не выходит? — ляпнул я. — А Гарри?  
— Гарри живет в другом месте, ты забыл? У нее скоро день рожденья. Ты уже придумал, что будешь дарить?  
Я ошеломленно помотал головой.  
— Я тоже. — Луна засунула свиток в карман и посмотрела на меня. — Джинни очень красивая, правда? Не знаю, что ей понравится.  
Она подождала и добавила:  
— Ты можешь опоздать на обед, если не пойдешь прямо сейчас.  
И я позорно сбежал.

На ужин я решил не ходить вовсе: еще не хватало что-нибудь разлить или уронить, как на уроке Зелий. Спальня была пуста, разговаривать не с кем, доставать книгу — бессмысленно. Я разложил на кровати чистую мантию, подумал и в качестве радикального средства наугад вытянул из тубуса одно из завещаний.  
«Я, Арнольд Невилл Фрэнсис Фицджеральд Лонгботтом, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти…»  
Дед Арни умер, когда мне было шесть; после того как папу и маму в госпитале признали безнадежными, он объездил полмира в поисках лекарства для них и изрядно растратил свое состояние, а остатки предсказуемо завещал бабушке и мне в равных долях. Моя половина до сих пор лежала целехонькая где-то в фамильном сейфе. Я усмехнулся дедовой предусмотрительности: в случае, если бы родителей все-таки вылечили, полагалось все переделить, а если бы я умер до совершеннолетия и других наследников не нашлось — состояние отходило госпиталю Сент-Мунго. Юридические термины не просто успокаивали — усыпляли; я уже начал клевать носом, когда в гостиной раздались голоса и хлопнула дверь. Рон, грязный и злой, в два шага пересек спальню и начал сдирать с себя продранную на локте мантию.  
Дин и Шеймус зашли следом.  
— Да ладно, — говорил Дин, — из-за всяких уебков…  
Рон швырнул мантию на кровать, окинул нас мрачным взглядом и молча ушел в ванную.   
— Что? — спросил я шепотом.  
— Гойл побился, — так же шепотом ответил Шеймус и почесал расцарапанную щеку.   
— Подрались опять?  
— Нет, сам. Ну, как сам… Мы на поле были, а Гойл и Смит с Пейджем в сарае. И нашли метлу, почти целую. Эти два придурка говорят, Гойл сел и полетел, но какого соплохвоста ему лететь? Развели его, к гадалке не ходи. Или на слабо поймали.  
— Цирк, — хмыкнул Дин. — Смит прискакал, глаза по галлеону, орет — упал, упал! Ну, мы туда, Рон такой: « _ **Accio**_ кто упал!», а из болота гойлова туша, вся в дерьме…  
— Какого болота? — я все еще ничего не понимал.  
— По дороге в Хогсмид теперь болото, хрен их знает, что там делали, но вонища!  
— А Рон?  
— Рон бесится, понятно. Этим придуркам втык, Гойла в больничку, работа стоит.  
— Ясное дело, — сказал Шеймус. — Я бы Гойлу и сам врезал, хоть магией, хоть так. Или ты, или вот Дин… Только не Зак Смит. И не на горелую метлу сажать. Мы потом нашли кусок, одна труха…

От ужина я отговорился усталостью и делами, ткнув для подтверждения в раскиданные на тумбочке свитки. Остывший к тому времени Рон посмотрел вопросительно, но я предпочел не заметить.

В холле было прохладно и полутемно. Я прошелся взад-вперед, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Может, она пошутила и не придет? А если придет — это ведь должно как-то отличаться от болтовни в гостиной или даже в Выручай-комнате?  
Я знал, что еще рано, но за временем не следил, и стук каблучков в коридоре ударил по нервам, как Crucio.   
Я резко развернулся, вглядываясь, и едва не вскрикнул: из темноты коридора вышла не Парвати, а профессор Олбани.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом? Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Я… я жду.  
— Вы пропустили ужин, если не ошибаюсь. С вами все в порядке?  
Это было не странно, а очень странно: от той же Макгонагалл в бытность ее деканом не то что я — вообще никто подобного вопроса не слышал. Профессор Олбани подошла ближе, я напрягся, боясь почувствовать то, непонятное.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Невилл! — Парвати выбежала в холл, проехалась по каменным плитам пола и остановилась. — Ой, здравствуйте, профессор!  
— Добрый вечер. Не забывайте про время.  
— Бррр… — Парвати поежилась и прикрыла глаза. — Смотрит, как кошка. Или нет — как змея! Когда я была маленькая, — она заговорила тише, и мне пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать, — я просила котенка, а бабушка сказала, что кошки когда-то были змеями и кошками стали, когда в очередной раз все переменилось. И в любой момент могут превратиться обратно!   
Я невольно вздрогнул.  
— Ага, испугался! Пойдем отсюда, а то вернется!   
Я оглянулся на входную дверь, за которой скрылась профессор Олбани, на коридор, ведущий к малому залу, на Главную лестницу — выбор был невелик.  
— Хочешь в нашу башню?  
Она кивнула и, схватив за руку, потащила вверх по ступенькам.

Макгонагалл сказала правду: лестницы, ведущие в гриффиндорскую башню, не двигались, от портретов на стенах остались лишь темные прямоугольники — да что там, даже проход в гостиную был ничем не прикрыт. Но работы шли: по крайней мере, камин уже почистили, и полы то ли настелили новые, то ли старые отполировали так, что свет Lumos, отражаясь от них, плясал на стенах.  
Парвати радостно вскрикнула и взмахнула палочкой — полетели разноцветные искры.  
— Здорово!  
И вдруг скинула туфли и выбежала на середину комнаты.  
— Смотри!  
И закружилась, приседая и выстукивая ритм босыми пятками, звеня браслетами, в вихре черной мантии и черных кос. Замерла у противоположной стены, подняв одну руку и согнув другую, промчалась по кругу — прямо ко мне и в трех шагах опять застыла, стоя на одной ноге так легко и привычно, будто на самом деле была птицей.  
— Ты… умеешь танцевать?  
Ничего глупее спросить я не мог, но танцующая Парвати — это было слишком. Меня просто разрывало на части, и я не знал, смогу ли остаться таким, как раньше, если не прерву ее.  
— Шестьдесят четыре искусства пристали женщине! — выкрикнула она, быстро-быстро переступая на месте: одна рука на бедре, другая у груди. — Танцы и пение! Умение играть на стаканах, наполненных водой! Плетение кос! Способность делать вещи лучше, чем они есть! Составление ядов! Обучение птиц человеческой речи!  
— Зачем? — взмолился я. — Зачем птиц?  
Она летела ко мне: я уловил горьковатый запах луноцвета и шевельнулся, но она уже пронеслась мимо.  
— Искусство изменения внешности! Нанизывание бус! Расстилание ковров!  
— Парвати!  
— Дар предсказаний! Умение подбрасывать предметы и ловить их руками! Знание…  
И вдруг оказалась совсем близко — я потянулся и поймал ее.  
— Ах! — сказала она, легко вздыхая. — Ах, попалась!  
Я рванул ее к себе, она вскинулась и обхватила меня руками за шею, пригибая голову вниз. Звякнули браслеты, широкие рукава поползли к локтям. Внутри у меня что-то повернулось, открылось — и захлестнуло с головой. Мир разлетелся на обрывки, вспышки, фрагменты: губы, скользнувшие по губам; ее руки у меня в волосах, мои на ее груди; мантии, сами собой слетевшие на пол; смуглая кожа, гладкая, как лепесток, под моими пальцами; ее стон, мой всхлип; прохладная ладонь, скользнувшая за пояс…

«Тебе даже не обязательно целовать ее…»  
Я откачнулся, как от удара, удерживаясь на выпрямленных, подламывающихся руках, только сейчас осознав, что мы лежим на полу, на скомканных мантиях, и мое колено протискивается между ее ног — и что так нельзя, что ей — нельзя.  
Голова кружилась, низ живота сводило судорогой, и страшнее любого Непростительного было оторваться, отодвинуться, сесть, не прикасаться к ней больше.  
В глаза ей я боялся глядеть, но это решение надо было принимать лицом к лицу.  
— Парвати, я… Что мы делаем? Нам нельзя!  
Она посмотрела снизу вверх и улыбнулась — спокойно, ясно и трезво.  
— Нельзя. Но как жаль!  
И села, подогнув ноги.  
— Ты… Ты зачем?   
— Я на тебя смотрела. Весь прошлый год, и потом. Ты же не будешь сердиться? Так надо было…  
— С ума сошла! А если бы я…  
Она снова улыбнулась:  
— Невилл, ты такой глупый!  
Вскочила, встряхнула мантию, отыскала отброшенные в угол туфли.  
— Ты же не сердишься? Правда? — и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, чмокнула меня в щеку. — До завтра!  
— Стой! — закричал я, но она уже бежала вниз по лестнице, а я беспомощно смотрел вслед — взлохмаченный, без мантии, в расстегнутых рубашке и штанах. Я честно хотел застегнуться, всего лишь, но рука не послушалась, решив за меня.

Я все-таки решил дойти до гостиной Хаффлпаффа, не повидать — убедиться, что все в порядке. Времени хватало: до отбоя оставалось не меньше двух часов, но в коридоре было темно — и голоса в темноте были слышны особенно четко.  
— Как ты можешь, Рон! Чем ты… чем мы отличаемся от них, если позволяем себе?.. Я так надеялась, что ты поймешь…  
— Да что я должен понять?!  
— Разве ты не видишь, что это становится системой? Допустим, Малфой действительно распустил язык, но заклятье в ответ! Ты не знаешь, как… Тебя не били _**Crucio**_ — никакие слова его не оправдывают!  
— Майкла зато били, — буркнул Рон. — И не было там никакого _**Crucio**_ , ты же слышала…  
— А ты слышал? Или ты считаешь, дело в названии? Немногим менее больно! Но самое плохое, что все как будто получили разрешение! И началось: сначала Малфой, теперь Гойл и Буллстроуд…  
— А с Буллстроуд-то что?  
— Непонятно, едва не задохнулась!  
— И кто ее? — в голосе Рона ясно слышалось недоверие.  
— Не знает — говорит, шла после ужина по коридору…  
Я невольно вспомнил бутерброд и тоже усомнился.  
— Так нельзя, надо что-то делать, Рон!  
— С кем? Со слизеринцами?  
— С нами! — Гермиона всхлипнула. — Мы… мы не должны…  
— Герми! Ну Герми же, не плачь… — теперь Рон говорил еле слышно, и я боялся шевельнуться. — Хочешь, мы отсюда уйдем, ну ее, эту школу, лучше, как Гарри…  
— Куда? В Нору? Или просить денег у Гарри?  
— А ты… то есть я думал, у тебя…  
— У меня нет денег, Рон! — отчеканила Гермиона. — Я буду последней сволочью, если сейчас позволю себе жить на деньги родителей! И если ты на них рассчитывал…  
Стало тихо.  
— Вот, значит, как? — голос Рона сорвался. — Вот ты как обо мне… Да я из-за тебя… А!  
Я отскочил в сторону, и Рон пронесся мимо меня, не заметив.  
Гермиона еще раз всхлипнула, потопталась на месте и, прежде чем я решился показаться ей на глаза, ушла.


	7. Рон

— Зашибись, у Кориного папаши корову угнали! — сказал Шеймус. Одной рукой он прижимал к столу свиток, чтобы не скручивался, в другой держал булку с маслом и вареньем. Булка пахла.  
— Чувак, это тачки угоняют. А коров — воруют.  
Я посмотрел на Дина. Перед ним стояла тарелка овсянки, а он, сволочь, даже не ел — задремывал, подпирая рукой голову.  
— О, спец проснулся, — сказал Шеймус. — Намекаешь, что тырил не только жвачку в супермаркетах?  
Дин ухмыльнулся:  
— Ирландцы! И ведь не по злобе сдает, просто свой поганый язык удержать не может! — И вдруг вздохнул, сразу стал серьезным. — Вообще-то в прошлом году так и было: не стыришь — не похаваешь. Рон, скажи!

[MORE=Очень кушать хочется!]  
Я промолчал. Что тут скажешь — что в лесу нет магазинов? Что Гермиона бы не позволила? Всяко плохо.  
— Вау! — Шеймус оторвался от письма. — Кора пишет, они награду назначили! Пятьсот галлеонов, если эту их корову поймают до послезавтра… или наводку дадут, где искать!  
— А почему до послезавтра? — спросил Дин, и я возблагодарил неведомую Кору, которая пишет такие прикольные письма. — И вообще, на хрена кому-то корова?  
— Как сказать. Раньше в Ирландии все крали — типа такая местная развлекуха, вместо квиддича. А теперь... Правда, что с ней делать? Гермиона, ты не в курсе?  
Она сидела на обычном месте, но до сих пор не сказала ни слова и на меня не смотрела. Я сам не знал, перестал на нее обижаться за вчерашнее или нет, тем более что так и не понял, почему она отказывается от родительских денег. Но, гребаный Мерлин, не мог я просить прощения! Не за что было! 

— Гермиона? Проснись!  
Она посмотрела вверх — как обычно, когда вспоминала что-нибудь.  
— Наверно, не корову, а самку лунного тельца? Вполне возможно, она столько и стоит — это же исчезающий вид! А ты не думаешь, что мак Ниаллу хотели просто навредить? Я не интересовалась специально, но в «Пророке» что-то писали… Я могу посмотреть, если хочешь.  
Шеймус кивнул.  
— А через два дня, значит, она им уже нафиг не сдалась, — заметил Дин. Каша перед ним уже остыла и схватилась корочкой. Я отвернулся. — Бля, Шеймус, когда меня мастер Оливер попрет из лавки, возьмешь в пастухи?  
— Почему попрет? — спросил Невилл. Он сегодня тоже был какой-то смурной, и Парвати пересела от него к сестре — наверно, что-то вчера не склеилось. Ну, добро пожаловать в клуб!  
— Он мне сказал избавляться от этих… от паразитов. Чтобы говорить правильно.  
Гермиона хихикнула:  
— От слов-паразитов?  
— В точку. Типа, придет такая чистокровная грымза, меня услышит — и прощай, — он задумался, припоминая, — незапятнанная репутация торгового дома Олливандер. Невилл, вот у тебя как получается?  
— Чистокровная грымза, — улыбнулся Невилл. — Первые одиннадцать лет ежедневно, потом в каникулы и по праздникам.  
Дин снова вздохнул.

Я не слушал — в зал вошел Малфой. Сел и положил себе яичницу! И бекон! Я едва не застонал. Вчера казалось, что проголодать два дня легко — здесь вам не в лесу, когда не знаешь, сколько оно продлится. Но Мерлин свидетель, если бы Гермиона вчера ни с того ни с сего на меня не наехала, я сегодня бы так не мучился. Или если бы заметила. Я бы тогда рассказал ей… наверно, и надо было рассказать, но что уж теперь…

— Гермиона, — позвал Невилл. Он тоже смотрел на соседний стол, на слайзов, которые там сидели. — А кто у вас сейчас вместо Малфоя?  
— В смысле?  
— Я слышал, он поменялся с кем-то из уборщиков, нет?  
Гермиона подняла голову и выпрямилась.  
— Как поменялся? Я категорически против!  
Мы уставились на нее.  
— Ты считаешь, что я не справлюсь с Малфоем? — она говорила слишком громко, хорек дернулся, услышав свое имя, но головы от тарелки не поднял.  
— А Майкл? — тихо спросил Невилл.  
— А чем Майкл хуже меня? Думаешь, он не справится?  
— Может и не справиться… Понимаешь, мы думали, что никто про него не знает, а выходит, что Малфой узнал откуда-то, случайно так не скажешь.  
— Точно, — кивнул Шеймус. — Может, он его тогда и заложил?  
— Малфой не сдал Гарри и не узнал нас, — четко проговорила Гермиона. — И он не виноват, что Корнер сразу начал нас от него охранять, когда он еще ничего не сделал.  
— Кто не сделал?! — едва не заорал Шеймус — Ты что, не слышала?..

Я сидел и смотрел на нее — она всегда становилась такая красивая, когда… когда начинала за что-то бороться. Интересно, сама–то она об этом знала? Знала, она же умная. И я знал, что сейчас нельзя говорить поперек, ничего хорошего не будет. Если б я так не хотел есть, наверно, и стерпел бы.  
— Погоди, Гермиона, — я попытался взять ее за руку, но она отдернулась. Ну конечно. — Ты объясни толком: по-твоему, слайзам все можно, а нам им отвечать нельзя? Потому что мы победили и лучше их? Или как?  
Она посмотрела на меня в упор.  
— Ты притворяешься или правда не понимаешь? Естественно, мы их враги и мы победители — вот они и огрызаются. Надо просто дать им время, они поймут, что никто не собирается распускать Слизерин и как-то ущемлять их самих...  
— Время, — повторил Невилл. — И сколько же?  
Если кто из нас изменился, то именно он. Гермиона осталась как была, Гарри… ну, Гарри случай особый, в себе самом я тоже ничего такого не видел, а Невилл…  
— И не отталкивать их, — добавила Гермиона. — Слизерин и без того всегда…  
— И что, по-твоему, Майкл должен был сделать? — спросил Шеймус.  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Ничего, конечно. Проигнорировать.  
— А…  
Шеймус спрашивал что-то еще, но меня вдруг замутило, да так, что пришлось зажать рот рукой. Уходить было нельзя — получилось бы, что я нарочно ушел, назло.  
— Рон? — позвал Невилл. — Ты что?  
Я помотал головой.  
— Съел что-то?  
Я вскочил и ломанулся из зала.

Давно меня так не выворачивало насухую — пожалуй, с самой аппарации из леса Дин, не первой, а второй, после егерей.  
Я пугал унитаз минут десять, потом отряхнул штаны, поглядел в зеркало на зеленую рожу и красные глаза и пошел к выходу.

— Здесь ждем. Не по сортирам же его искать.  
Я узнал голос Дина и притормозил.  
— Через полчаса не явится — пойдем по сортирам, — сказал Шеймус. — И надо за слизнями приглядеть. Может, его прокляли? Монтегю там, или Гойл?  
— У Гойла ума не хватит. И он в больничке, забыл?  
— По-моему, — заговорил Невилл, — Рон уже второй день не ест, только воду пьет. Не заметили?  
— Да вроде нет, — ответил Шеймус.  
— Значит, в другом месте наедается.  
Гермиона! Не ушла в библиотеку, ждет!  
Я уже готов был выйти, но тут она добавила:  
— В буфете в Мунго, например, какими-нибудь бутербродами. Невилл, так мы не договорили: допустим, две недели? Скажешь всем?  
Про что это она? Какие две недели?  
— А с Энтони я сама поговорю.  
С Энтони-то зачем?  
Я услышал стук каблуков — ушла.  
— Ну и какого хрена? — растерянно сказал Дин. — Кто их гнобит, слизней-то? Они сами кого хошь… Вот того егеря я бы да, приделал.

Пришлось выходить.  
Хорошо, что мы уже опаздывали — я пообещал все объяснить потом и рванул на поле.  
Хуч стояла руки в боки у сарая для метел, в котором устроили штаб.  
— Совы!  
Я вытаращился на нее.  
— Вы указали меня получателем! В объявлении! Совы летели всю ночь! Загадили комнату!  
За моей спиной заржали — кажется Дин.  
— Все лежит в сарае! Чтобы к вечеру этой кучи не было! И отчет!  
— Мадам Хуч, а вы…  
— Я, мистер Уизли, встречаюсь с людьми из «Стоунуолл и Вуд». И вы тоже. Организуйте работу, не то пожалею, что вас выбрала. Что, Томас? Да, это отец Оливера, и нет, сам он не приедет.

Гребаный Мерлин! Кто ж знал-то, что надо звать не игроков, а отличников?  
Шеймус с Дином не годились точно: СОВ у них было еще меньше, чем у меня, а на арифмантику они вообще не ходили.  
— В общем, парни, вам самое фиговое — болото. Обойти, повесить указатели и узнать, кого надо вызвать для ликвидации, не авроров же? И самим не лезть. Шеймус, усек?  
Он скривился, но кивнул.  
— О’кей, шеф! — подмигнул Дин. — Бабло потом показать не забудь!

— Правильно, — одобрительно кивнул Смит. — Пойдем, Ник!  
И двинул, зараза, к сараю. Пейдж припустил за ним, и только тогда я опомнился и заорал:  
— Куда?!  
Смит повел рукой — туда, дескать.  
— Стоять! Пойдете… к Невиллу пойдете, спросите, где берут такую траву, — я пнул ближнюю кочку. — Посчитаете, сколько ее надо, и сделаете заказ. И принесете мне! Ясно?  
— Почему это мы?..  
— Потому что!  
Смит разинул пасть… и закрыл. И совесть меня почти не мучила.  
— Макэвой, — сказал я. — В сарай.  
Макэвой показала Смиту язык. После наших и Джека Слоупера она вообще была самая нормальная.  
Оставалось пристроить слайзов. Самому, без Гермионы.  
— Забини, Монтегю — в сарай.

Они уставились на меня, потом переглянулись.  
— Мы? — осторожно спросил Забини.  
Я кивнул. А кого еще? У этого, по крайней мере, арифмантика сдана на Превосходно, Гермиона говорила.  
— Он тупой или прикидывается? — спросил Забини у Монтегю.  
— Он гриффер.  
Макэвой хихикнула, и тут до меня дошло. Это же слайзы, у них мозги набекрень. Я даже не разозлился, наоборот — обрадовался, будто трудную задачу решил.  
— Думаешь, я вас проверяю?  
Забини улыбнулся:  
— Подставляешь, Уизли.  
— По себе людей не судят! – выкрикнул Джек Слоупер. Мерлин, про него-то я забыл!  
— Если ошибаюсь, готов принести извинения, — процедил Забини, подождал, глядя в упор и добавил: — Клятва, Уизли. Поклянешься?  
Слайз, что с него взять. Взять! Точно!  
— Клятва за клятву, Забини! Я не подставляю тебя, ты не пакостишь мне. Ну?  
— Неравноценный обмен, Уизли. Прошлое против будущего.  
— Все честно, — вдруг вмешалась Макэвой. — Он уже сделал, а ты можешь выбирать.  
Забини поджал губы и опять на меня уставился. Я оглянулся: от ворот к нам шла Хуч с каким-то мужиком — наверно, из фирмы.  
— Ладно, Забини. До осени, идет?  
Он посмотрел на Монтегю, потом опять на меня и кивнул.  
— Макэвой, разобьешь?  
— Легко! — сказала она.  
А уходя, еще и подмигнула, обернувшись через плечо.  
— Слоупер, со мной, — сказал я, и мы пошли знакомиться.

Кто меня подставил по полной, так это Хуч.  
— Мистер Мур, это мои помощники, Уизли и Слоупер. Парни, это мистер Мур из «Стоунуолл и Вуд». Удачно поработать!  
И свалила.  
Мистер Мур посмотрел на нас, достал маггловскую сигарету и закурил. У меня отлегло — хотя бы можно было не думать, что он делал в прошлом году. Докурил, прокашлялся и сказал:  
— Сметы давайте.

Полчаса мы таскались за ним по будущему полю, еще полчаса ждали, пока он елозил носом по сметам.  
— Кто составлял?  
— Мы… — промычал я.  
— Мы — это никто, запомни! Кто доски заказывал? Ты? Трибуны из древесины мербау! Ты бы еще сукупиру вписал!  
— Я у вас в каталоге видел!  
— Видел он! А сколько тебе выделено, видел? Убирай мербау, пиши бук.  
Ага, сейчас!  
— Бук на десять лет меньше служит! И высоту трибун придется урезать! И у нас… у нас еще деньги будут, я пока не знаю, сколько.  
— Короче, парень, что-то надо выкидывать. Не материалы, так чары. Пожертвований на все не напасешься.  
Я выдохнул и кивнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал Мур. — Пересчитаешь на орех, пришлешь мне до вечера. На чары я вам скидку сделаю. — Он вдруг хмыкнул. — А ты разбираешься, откуда?  
— Ну… я квиддич люблю.  
Чистая правда, между прочим. Близнецы раньше обзывали меня теоретиком — типа, листай, Ронни, свои журналы, у тебя это лучше получается, чем играть. Тоже правда. Но если двадцать раз прочтешь, из чего делают эти драккловы трибуны, волей-неволей запомнишь.

— Класс! — сказал Слоупер. — Слушай, я посмотрю, как они там?  
Я взглянул на листы пергамента, зажатые в руке, потом вызвал _**Tempus**_ — до обеда, на который идти было незачем, оставалось всего полчаса, — и побрел пересчитывать на орех.

Невилл отловил меня перед ужином.  
К тому времени я так извелся от голода, что готов был выдать кому угодно и что угодно. Не помогали ни трижды перепроверенная смета, ни пятьдесят благодарственных писем, над которыми погибали Смит с Пейджем, ни даже автограф от «Пушек Педдл», вдруг собравшихся сделать пожертвование. Вообще, в сарае было на что посмотреть. Лично я сроду столько денег не видел, но и столько писанины тоже. Джек Слоупер чуть не лопался от восторга.  
— А форму? Рон, мы же будем заказывать форму?  
— Завтра! — заорал я в ответ. — А если у тебя, Слоупер, свербит, то ты и будешь!  
— Чего это?..

В спальню я пришел уже на взводе.  
— Рон? Тебя на обеде не было…  
— И на ужине не будет!  
— Погоди, — сказал он, подсаживаясь ко мне. — Ты из-за Гермионы, да?  
Я кивнул; и не соврал, что характерно.  
— Завтра пойду, честно. Просто…  
Что просто, я так и не придумал.  
— Ну да, — вздохнул Невилл. — Я тоже не могу так сразу. Как вспомню, что они тут вытворяли…  
— Слушай, а Забини? Что он делал?  
Невилл подумал, потом пожал плечами:  
— Да почти ничего. Он уехал довольно быстро, я слышал, у него мать замуж очередной раз выходила. А что?  
Ответить я не успел — в комнату влетели Шеймус с Дином.

Приходить в госпиталь раньше положенного я не решился. Лифт еще работал; я поднялся, с разбегу проскочил коридор и едва не врезался в стол — пустой.  
— Целитель О’Лири!  
Ну и где она?  
Я подождал, выпил воды из графина — никогда столько не пил, как в эти два дня — и решил пойти в палату. Закон подлости, вот как Гермиона это называла.  
В палате тоже никого не было, кроме Джорджа, естественно.  
Я наколдовал подушку и сел на пол.  
— Привет! С вами снова Уизли-дозор и ваш специальный корреспондент Придурок… то есть Гризли… в общем, Рональд. Главная новость этого часа — у меня все еще нет работы. Вторая главная новость — я все еще не жрамши. Интересно, если до отбоя никто не придет, мне уже можно будет? Или сегодня день подстав и это тоже такая подстава? Ах да, третья новость — жизнь дерьмо. — Я поерзал: подушка получилась не очень. — Ладно, Джорджи, я понимаю, что мое дерьмо по сравнению с твоим просто конфетка, но мне от этого не легче, сечешь? Вы-то всегда знали, чего хотите, и у вас все получалось, даже сейчас, а я…

— Рональд! Что это за чушь?!  
Я подпрыгнул, как ужаленный: в дверях стоял тот, кто… кого…  
— Перси! Тебя что, выпустили?  
Он прошел и остановился рядом, глядя не на меня, а на Джорджа. Точно, его же арестовали раньше, еще в мае.  
— Разумеется, — сказал он. — Я не сомневался, что справедливость будет восстановлена.  
— Тебя судили? Когда?  
Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз — тощий, как фестрал, в какой-то линялой мантии.  
— Суда еще не было, Рональд. Но мое пребывание под стражей сочли нецелесообразным, особенно сейчас, в период восстановления…  
— Тебя восстановили на работе?!  
— У министра Шеклболта уже есть секретарь, Рональд. Мне дали понять, что возможность существует, и если я справлюсь с нынешним поручением…  
Я не дослушал:  
— А мама? Джинни? Почему мне никто не написал?  
— Потому что у них я еще не был.  
Хренасе! Он что, прямо из тюрьмы не домой пошел, а сюда? Справится…  
— И твое поручение — это Джордж и есть?  
— Джордж мой брат, — кажется, Перси начал заводиться. — Естественно, я желаю, чтобы он был здоров. А вот ты, судя по тому, что я услышал…

Дверь снова распахнулась:  
— Рон! Прости, меня срочно вызвали…  
Я встал:  
— Целитель О’Лири, это Перси, мой брат.  
— Персиваль Уизли, мадам. Вы лечащий целитель? Хотелось бы уточнить пару моментов…  
— После меня, Перси!  
Целитель О’Лири оглядела нас обоих:  
— Прошу прощенья, мистер Уизли, но мы действительно условились с Рональдом. Если вы подойдете завтра после тихого часа…  
Перси дернул подбородком — наверно, согласился.

О’Лири всю дорогу на меня посматривала, но не заговаривала. А я голову сломал: предупреждать ее про Перси? Или бесполезно — он же наверняка с каким-нибудь разрешением от Аврората? Гребаный Мерлин, работа теперь нужна была еще больше, чем раньше!  
— Целитель О’Лири, а посетителей в любое время пускают?  
Мы уже стояли перед дверью в кухню, но она выпустила ручку и обернулась ко мне:  
— Нет, обычных — после семнадцати часов. В другое время только при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.  
— Это… если при смерти?  
— Не обязательно. У тебя, например, такой пропуск, потому что ты можешь прийти только вечером.  
— А кто его дает, этот пропуск?  
— Заведующий отделением, и потом подписывают у Главного целителя. А что?  
— А другие могут? Например, если больной — преступник? — мне вовремя пришел в голову шестой этаж. — Тогда от Аврората пропуск?  
Она покачала головой:  
— Нет, это же госпиталь. Утверждают все равно целители. Так что, идем?

В кухне горели лампы, под ноги мне никто не бросался, зато этот — как его? Тачстоун, кажется? — по-прежнему был в круглой шапочке и сюртуке, и я заподозрил, что он так с тех пор их и не снимал.  
— Риган, душа моя! Привела? Ну и выметайся теперь. А ты, малый, поди сюда.  
И не сходя с места взмахнул палочкой. Мне будто двинули кулаком под дых — слезы брызнули из глаз, дыхание перехватило, и я скрючился в три погибели, хватаясь за живот.  
— Ладно, убедил. Каждый месяц будешь так, понял? На-ка вот. — И протянул мне стакан с чем-то желтым.  
Это был тыквенный сок. Наполовину разбавленный. Вкуснее я ничего в жизни не пробовал.  
— Вернешься — пей каждые два часа. Завтра капусту-морковку, послезавтра кашу. И неделю никакого мяса, если загнуться не хочешь. Ну да мы теперь каждый день будем видеться.  
— Вы меня берете?!  
— Я, конечно, своему слову хозяин — но Мерлин с тобой, беру! На неделю покамест, а там как пойдет.  
Я оглянулся: целителя О’Лири не было, наверно, сразу и ушла.  
— Голова-то у тебя варит сегодня? Вот, смотри — сюда не суйся. И сюда…


	8. Невилл

Накануне я опять не пошел ни домой, ни в госпиталь, а сбежал после ужина в теплицу — рассаживать _Risu florent_ в грунт: к сентябрю они как раз созреют и выбросят семечки, и полчаса здорового смеха первогодкам будут обеспечены. Профессор Спраут, правда, не раз говорила, что давно нужно вывести сорт не на половину, а на четверть часа, но все как-то не времени не находилось. 

О Парвати я старался не думать. И только разогнувшись и разминая затекшую спину, сообразил — я же на нее злился! Просто потому, что она не стала ни обижаться, ни плакать, не удивилась даже, словно другого от меня и не ожидала. Словно была уверена, что так и будет. Я вдруг вспомнил ее радостный вскрик «Истинное пророчество!». Но ведь сейчас не было ничего похожего? Конечно, за прошлый год все мы неплохо узнали друг друга, и она могла предположить, что я… не воспользуюсь? Остановлюсь? А если бы не остановился? И главное — зачем это все?  
Я окончательно запутался, решил было найти ее и спросить, но спустя четверть часа обнаружил себя в спальне, за задернутым пологом, со свитком в руках. Недолго же я был храбрецом! 

Завещание отца, строго говоря, было не завещанием, а украшенным печатью Аврората стандартным распоряжением на случай смерти или потери дееспособности любого рода: я понял, что здесь подразумевались последствия проклятий. В таком случае человек поступал под опеку ближайших родственников, как оно и случилось; мне же опекунство передавалось только по достижении полного магического совершеннолетия. Я посмотрел на дату: пятнадцатое ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого — они, наверно, как раз собирались жить дальше.   
Бабушкино завещание я видел не единожды: она почему-то хранила его в спальне, в секретере, и часто проверяла, хорошо ли я помню отпирающее заклинание. Правда читать я его не читал и удивился: Августа Лонгботтом оказалась урожденной Фоули, а я думал, их вообще не осталось, — и почему-то распорядилась, что содержимое их сейфа в Гринготтс тоже отходило мне с момента совершеннолетия.   
Я даже задумался, нельзя ли при таком раскладе забрать родителей из Сент-Мунго, наняв им сиделку. Если, конечно, не останешься в Хогвартсе, сказал тонкий рассудительный голосок внутри. Я вспомнил про письмо из Отдела тайн, достал его и еще раз перечитал, непрерывно зевая — по всему получалось, что до маминого свитка я опять не доберусь. И зачем только ба меня предупредила! Я отлично понимал, почему тяну — и ничуть не хуже догадывался, что никаких страшных тайн там, скорее всего, не обнаружу.

Да и что там могло быть?  
«Невилл, ты не наш сын»?  
Вряд ли. Чар, так надолго меняющих внешность, просто не бывает.  
«В нашей семье никто не доживал до двадцати пяти в здравом уме и твердой памяти»?  
Я и в самом деле не знал никого из маминой родни — и не исключал, что так оно и есть.  
«Невилл, на тебе лежит проклятие»?..  
В это я готов был поверить. Нет, этого я почти ждал.

Когда-то, лет в двенадцать, окончательно убедившись в собственной никчемности, я придумал себе причину: меня прокляли. Неважно, кто — главное, что я не был виноват ни в том, что меня не слушалась палочка, ни в том, что до судорог и немоты боялся Снейпа и немного меньше — Макгонагалл, ни в том, что так и остался один. Летом то ли перед вторым, то ли перед третьим курсом я даже пытался читать книги по чарам — искал, что это могло быть за проклятие. Потом думал, у кого можно спросить совета, и дважды чуть было не спросил: у Люпина и у Муди.   
Потом, на пятом, мы явились в Министерство. Там произошло странное: я вдруг увидел, что люди, которых я считал слишком разумными, слишком странными или слишком самоуверенными для сомнений и страхов, так же, как я, боятся, тупят, опаздывают, страдают, ошибаются. Проклятие? На шестом я смеялся над собственной наивностью. На седьмом было просто не до того.   
Не хватало только, чтобы этот призрак явился снова.

Так, в окружении полуразвернутых свитков, я и уснул.

— …Рон! — вопили над ухом. — Дин! Вставайте, там такое!   
Дин что-то пробурчал, Рон отчетливо проговорил:  
— Отвали!  
— Да вставайте, придурки!

Я выглянул из-за полога. Почему меня-то не позвали?  
Шеймус тянул Дина за ногу с кровати.  
— Что? Случилось что-то?   
— Нормально! — сказал он через плечо. — Дин, хорош дрыхнуть! Рон! Пошли скорее, это видеть надо!

За Шеймусом мы рванули втроем, заспанные, нечесаные, в кое-как напяленных мантиях. Человек пятнадцать — по нынешним меркам почти толпа — стояли у доски объявлений. Вернее, сейчас это была доска одного-единственного объявления: поверх голов я видел, как подпрыгивали, сверкая всеми цветами радуги, пузатые буквы: «Хогвартс жив!»  
Чтобы прочесть остальное, пришлось протолкаться поближе:   
«Нас любят!   
Квиддич — 2450 галлеонов   
Ботаники — 932 галлеона   
Библиотека — 120 галлеонов».  
Уборщики отсутствовали.  
Результат был вполне предсказуем, а вот насчет автора я сомневался. Не Макгонагалл, это уж точно. И не наши.  
Я повернулся к Рону. Он стоял, сжав кулаки, закусив губу, и я почти видел, как его разрывает пополам. Наконец он выдохнул и громко спросил:  
— Кто?  
— Я!   
Это был шестикурсник, я все забывал, как его зовут — Слоупер, кажется? Магглорожденный или полукровка — во всяком случае, в прошлом году его в школе не было.  
— Круто, правда, Рон? Я так и знал, что мы всех сделаем!  
— Естественно! Зачем мозги, когда есть мускулы?  
Оказывается, Гермиона тоже была здесь. Рон дернулся, хотел сказать что-то, но не успел. 

— Кому как…  
Этот голос я знал слишком хорошо. И другие тоже — все обернулись как по команде: Малфой прислонился к стене, поигрывая палочкой, и вдруг коротко, резко взмахнул.  
— _**Stupefy**_! — в ту же секунду выкрикнул Рон, красная молния сорвалась… и ударила в щит.

— Что здесь происходит?   
Профессор Олбани возникла будто из ниоткуда. Небрежным жестом убрала щит и уставилась на нас.  
— Уизли хотел меня заклясть, профессор, — спокойно ответил Малфой. — Если бы не ваше вмешательство…  
— Мистер Малфой, я отлично видела, что вы ударили первым!  
— Но я всего лишь поправил объявление!  
Мы вертели головами, как болельщики на стадионе.  
Если Малфой в самом деле метил в объявление, то попал — оно действительно изменилось. Теперь строка «Библиотека — 3120 галлеонов» стояла первой, и мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, в чем дело.

— Ни фига себе! — громко сказали сзади.  
— И кто же проявил инициативу? — поинтересовалась Олбани.  
— Я, — вдруг начал Рон сипло, откашлялся и повторил, — я…  
— Чего?! — возмущенно завопил Слоупер. — Как — ты? Это я! Это я придумал!   
Профессор Олбани щелкнула пальцами свободной руки, и объявление исчезло.  
— Все на завтрак, живо! Кроме Уизли и Слоупера.  
— А Малфой?  
— Мистер Бут, когда мне понадобится ваше ценное мнение, я вас спрошу.

Толпа постепенно редела, но я не мог уйти. На Рона я не смотрел, но слышал, как он дышит рядом — коротко, неглубоко, экономно. Как после **_Crucio_**.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом, вам нужно отдельное приглашение?  
Я не двигался. Она подошла ближе, поймала мой взгляд.  
— Вы отдаете себе отчет, что сейчас может произойти в зале?  
Мерлин мой! Да она же нарочно их развела!  
Я сорвался с места и побежал.

Как ни странно, в зале ничего особенного не творилось. Все рассаживались, громко и возбужденно переговариваясь, — обычно на завтраках было гораздо тише. Гермиона ела кашу, Шеймус рядом с ней что-то быстро говорил, размахивая руками. Я пристроился рядом:  
— Это не он, Гермиона, я тебе клянусь! Он вообще спал — я первый увидел, ходил письмо отправлять и увидел, и их разбудил. Мерлин свидетель, это не Рон сделал!  
Гермиона кивнула:  
— Я не сомневаюсь, Шеймус. Он бы просто…  
«Не смог», — подумал я. Наверно, Рон бы не смог, и я тоже.  
— Он этого говнюка прикрывает, Слоупера, — вступил Дин. — И правильно, мы ему сами покажем мерлинову мамашу, пусть только… Погодите! — вдруг перебил он сам себя. — Те три штуки галлеонов — это Малфой выпендривается или правда? Всю дорогу Тому-кого… то есть Волдеморту подлизывал, а теперь опять в шоколаде? Даже без конфискации?

Я посмотрел на Малфоя. Диспозиция за слизеринским столом тоже поменялась: по обе стороны от Малфоя сидели Забини и Монтегю и что-то ему втолковывали — выглядело это именно так. Выпущенный из госпиталя Гойл устроился на краю стола, рядом с ним сидела Буллстроуд. 

Я повернулся к половине Райвенкло: Майкл разговаривал с Падмой, с другой стороны от него сидел Энтони — все было тихо.  
Ни Слоупер, ни Рон на завтрак так и не пришли.  
— Спокуха, — сказал Дин, вставая. — Разберемся. Невилл, если что, Патронуса шли.  
— И вы.

Я не собирался ни за кем следить, просто вдруг вспомнил, что Рон, получается, не ест уже третий день. Наверно, булка была не самым подходящим вариантом, но не кашу же ему нести! В кармане!  
Я наложил на себя дезиллюминационные чары, дождался, пока Гермиона выйдет из зала и двинулся за ней, стараясь не слишком шуметь. 

Он ее действительно ждал.   
— Гермиона!  
Она остановилась — стук каблуков стих.  
— Мне некогда, Рон. Как видишь, нам никто не присылает денег, приходится работать самим.  
— Гермиона, я не знал, честное слово, не знал! Я правда жалею, что так получилось… Я… я не подумал, что он…  
— Не подумал? Удивительно!  
— Гермиона, пожалуйста! Я не могу так, я тебя совсем не вижу, я не могу так… Прости меня! Я все что хочешь для тебя сделаю, клянусь, — все, что хочешь! И я… меня вчера на работу взяли.  
— На работу?   
— Да, в Мунго, там больные, как Джордж… — Рон говорил что-то еще, но тише, и я не разобрал слов.  
— Что-что ты будешь делать? — переспросила Гермиона  
— Кормить, они сами не могут, и я буду их кормить.   
Она хмыкнула.   
— И вот же еще! Я забыл — вот, письмо от Гарри! Он нас в гости ждет в воскресенье!   
— Он тебе написал?  
— Ну да, и тебе ведь тоже? Ты получила? Я думал тебя спросить на завтраке, а тут этот болван! И Малфой! Ты же?..  
— Что — я же?  
— Ничего, — пробормотал он. — Это деньги из Малфой-мэнора, вот чего.  
— А если бы их конфисковали и передали Хогвартсу, тебя бы устроило?   
Рон что-то пробурчал.  
— Мне надо идти, — сказала Гермиона. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что Гарри ни к чему знать обо всех этих глупостях?  
— Гермиона!  
— Я опаздываю, — сказала она. 

Я подождал, пока Рон пройдет мимо меня и свернет за угол, снял чары и заторопился следом, нащупывая в кармане помятую булку. Вылетел на крыльцо — и едва не врезался в профессора Олбани.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом! Проблемы?  
— Нет, — и помотал головой для убедительности, — просто задержался.  
— Тогда задержитесь еще на пять минут. Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали до нашей субботней встречи вот над чем: вы, мистер Лонгботтом, единственная реальная кандидатура на пост Старосты школы — я имею в виду старосту мальчиков. Но по поводу старосты девочек такого единодушия нет…  
— Как нет? — удивился я. — А Гермиона?  
— Заслуг мисс Грейнджер никто не отрицает, но традиционно старосты не могут быть с одного факультета.   
— Тогда пусть лучше она, а старостой мальчиков кого-нибудь другого.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом, вы меня слушаете? Вы избраны единогласно. Подумайте до завтра, ваш голос, несомненно, будет учтен. 

Профессор Спраут, впрочем, пожертвованиям была рада и даже сказала, что в основном это моя заслуга — люди помнят, кто убил змею. В другое время я бы стал отнекиваться, но сегодня только кивнул и пошел планировать, на что именно потратить свалившуюся на нас почти тысячу галлеонов.

До вечера мы еще успели поставить две теплицы — каркасы, конечно. Работать без подготовки со стеклом, даже магически закаленным, профессор Спраут запретила, сказав, что на завтра вызвала специалистов, а пока предлагает нам вспомнить долговременные согревающие чары с регулировкой температуры. Я, наверно, был бы доволен, если бы Парвати не избегала меня — будто случайно, но неизменно. И если бы не смотрела — не равнодушно, но как-то успокоенно, что ли. Как смотрят на давнего хорошего друга, в котором уверены на все сто, но никак не на человека с которым едва не…  
Едва не переспали, вот как это называется. 

Раньше я бы, наверно, молча отошел в сторону, решил бы, что сам во всем виноват, что таких, как я, хотеть невозможно — в лучшем случае опять бы вспомнил о проклятии. Было дело, на шестом курсе, когда профессор Спраут впервые заговорила со мной о должности ассистента, я всерьез рассуждал, что работа в Хогвартсе подходит мне лучше всего, потому что учитель — существо практически бесполое и никто не удивится…

Но сейчас я должен был знать.  
В гостиную Рейвенкло я постучался после ужина — даже не попытавшись ответить на вопрос орла, защищавшего вход. Открыла Луна.  
— Невилл! — обрадовалась она, будто именно меня и ждала. — Ты умеешь завязывать банты? У меня какие-то кривые получаются, не знаю, почему.  
Я ошеломленно помотал головой.  
— Банты? Зачем?   
— Для Джинни, конечно! Я хочу упаковать ей подарок — вот, смотри!  
Я посмотрел — серебристая коробка выглядела… хм… как настоящий подарок.   
— А что там?  
— Ловец снов, — сказала она, откидывая крышку.   
Ловец снов оказался серебристым же обручем с подвешенными к нему бубенчиками. Луна тряхнула его: бубенчики тихо зазвенели.   
— Чтобы кошмаров не было. Вообще-то сейчас ей лучше, и миссис Уизли тоже, — сказала Луна, укладывая подарок обратно в коробку и извлекая откуда-то длинную ярко-оранжевую ленту. — Потому что Перси вернулся.  
— Перси?! Как?  
— Может, министру Шеклболту понадобился секретарь? — Луна пожала плечами. — Так значит, ты не умеешь? Бант?   
— Нет, — пробормотал я, пытаясь убедить себя, что в освобождении Перси Уизли не было ничего особенного. Если младший Малфой на свободе, то почему бы не выпустить и Перси? Вот и Аберфорт ему, похоже, доверял… Кстати, а Рон знает?  
— Невилл? — Луна подергала меня за рукав.  
— А? Нет, не умею. Тебе надо спросить… Падму, например? Точно, спроси Падму!  
— Она гуляет, — сказала Луна. — С Майклом, у озера.  
— Тогда Парвати?   
— Тоже куда-то ушла, — вздохнула Луна. — Ничего, я попробую еще раз.  
Она взмахнула палочкой:  
— _**Arcus uitta**_!  
Лента зашуршала, поползла, как змея (я невольно поморщился), и завязалась в не слишком изящный узел.  
— Коробку забыла! — Луна почесала палочкой в затылке.

К счастью, выйти из гостиной Рейвенкло можно было свободно. Где искать Парвати, я понятия не имел — но отчего-то знал, что ее обязательно нужно найти, прямо сейчас. В прошлый раз… В прошлый раз мы встретились в холле и пошли…  
Внезапно я понял, что бегу — туда, к гриффиндорской гостиной.  
Я почти видел: Парвати танцует там одна под музыку, которую столько раз напевала еще в Выручай-комнате, выговаривает непонятные слова, которые почему-то запоминались сразу даже с моей отвратительной памятью, ее туфли валяются в углу, волосы развеваются, босые пятки стучат по полу…   
На секунду мне показалось, что так оно и есть — я даже открыл рот, но тут же понял, что непонятные звуки, которые доносились из гостиной, были совсем не песней.  
Кто-то плакал.

Она здесь!  
Я влетел внутрь, опять поскользнулся и едва не плюхнулся к ногам… не Парвати — Гермионы.

Она в ужасе вскинулась, прикрывая рукой рот, потом узнала меня и обмякла.  
— Гермиона? Что? Кто-то тебя?.. Малфой?  
Она помотала головой.  
— Рон? Что-то сказал? Честное слово, он просто…  
Гермиона всхлипнула, сжалась в комок, обхватывая коленки руками, — и тут я увидел рядом с ней, на полу, свиток: точь-в-точь такой, с печатью Отдела тайн, лежал у меня под подушкой.  
Я поднял его и развернул:  
«Дорогая мисс Грейнджер!  
Мы ознакомились с Вашими рекомендациями, которые, без сомнения, заслуживают самого пристального внимания. Весьма сожалеем, что вынуждены отказать вам в приеме на работу в Отдел Тайн в связи с тем, что служащим нашего подразделения приходится иметь дело с документами и предметами, созданными сто и более лет назад и, как следствие, доступными только чистокровным волшебникам. Отсутствие такой возможности значительно снижает эффективность исследований.   
Почтем за честь после сдачи ТРИТОН рекомендовать вас на должность служащего таких отделов, как Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка, Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф или Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними.  
С уважением…»  
Далее следовал неразборчивый росчерк.

— Ты хотела в Отдел Тайн? — спросил я, не придумав ничего лучше.  
— Я хотела учиться! — Гермиона ударила кулачком по полу. — Я… Я думала, теперь мы все сможем, все получится, и опять… — она шмыгнула носом. — Опять ничего, опять второй сорт!  
— Гермиона!   
Я сел рядом, решился и все-таки обнял ее, она уткнулась мне в плечо и расплакалась еще пуще.  
— Ну ты чего? Все будет хорошо, все получится, не плачь, Гермиона, пожалуйста! Хочешь, я Рона позову? Пошлю Патронуса…  
— Не-на-до-Ро-на, — прорыдала она. — Не хочу, все второй сорт… Родители, работа, л-личная жизнь… орден…  
— Какой орден? — я совсем растерялся.  
— М-мерлина! Второй степени!   
Я вспомнил разговор с профессором Олбани и твердо решил отказаться — мне это даром не сдалось, а ей… и тут сообразил, что меня зацепило:  
— Родители? Что с родителями?  
— Ничего, — всхлипнула она. — Я же как лучше, я не думала, что так… А их опознали по какой-то карте… банковской, я деньги сняла, думала, они возьмут наличные, а папа пошел открывать счет в банке, он всегда говорил, так удобнее, а там, оказывается, документы нужны, я же не знала! Я просто хотела, чтобы до них не добрались!  
— Погоди, — сказал я, — что случилось-то? С ними все в порядке?  
Она кивнула, не поднимая головы.  
— Не дают тебе денег на учебу? — догадался я.  
— Дают, но как я возьму? Как я у них возьму теперь? Они говорят — дай нам время, мы тебя очень любим, но дай нам время… Я им объясняла, я говорила — их могли найти, убить или еще хуже, я просто хотела, чтобы они были живы…  
— И что ты сделала?   
Мне вдруг стало страшно — даже руки вспотели.  
Гермиона молчала.  
— Что?  
— Не важно. — Она вытерла глаза, выпрямилась. — Прости, Невилл. Знаешь, бывает — какая-нибудь мелочь — и вот, расклеилась.  
Она взмахнула палочкой, убирая следы слез, и встала.  
— Отдел регулирования — не так уж плохо, правда? Пойду им отвечу. И… не говори никому, ладно?

И ушла.

Я так и сяк крутил ее слова о родителях, но по-прежнему ничего не понимал. Конечно, она плачет — кто ей здесь поможет? Кажется, она говорила что-то про банк? Точно! Надо сегодня же дочитать завещание, а в Гринготтс спросить, у кого можно проконсультироваться про маггловские банки!

А сейчас еще раз заглянуть в гостиную Рейвенкло — может, Парвати вернулась? 

Я уже добрался до холла и хотел было свернуть в коридор, что вел в башню Рейвенкло, когда увидел ее. Она летела мне навстречу — как совсем недавно на платформе:  
— Невилл!  
Я задохнулся, раскинул руки, но она остановилась в трех шагах от меня, легко вздыхая — я видел, как поднимала и опускалась ее грудь, и больше всего…  
— Невилл, — повторила она прерывающимся, счастливым голосом. — Лаванда! Лаванда очнулась!


End file.
